Life
by Pepper Potts-Stark
Summary: Tony's and Pepper's relationship starts. But what will happen if everyday-life catch them up? Could Problems be solved? Fluffy but also complicated story. Placed after IM2. Don't know where it might end, yet.
1. Bad Influence

**This is a story I wrote for my best friends Vicky, Kathrin and Carmi. A special and big thank you to Jonas who forced me to write my own FF after reading about 50 others and talking about it all day long. **

**Iron Man again. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Hope you'll like it. Please review even if you don't like, so I can do better writing next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bad Influence**

„_How can you resign if I don't accept this?" Tony asked while grabbing her hands turning her around to face her. To finally look into her beautiful big blue eyes underlined by some nice freckles, her face freed from her strawberry-blond hair which she put up in a ponytail._

_While he's lacing his gloved fingers with hers and saying such sloppy but even wonderful words Pepper chuckled._

„How can you even think that I wasn't joking? You'd die without my babysitting you. Can you even open a fidget without me?" she replied smiling mischievously.

„True I can't do anything without you, but not because I can't do it, cause I want you to do it. You're not my PA and not my CEO, … well actually you are, but that's not the point right now…, you're truly all I have, but more important, you're all I ever wanted. I just didn't realize it, ´till Afghanistan. I stopped sleeping around all night through nearly every single bed in Malibu, because I finally realized how much it must hurt you. I haven't changed because of Afghanistan, I have changed, because I understand I would regret it if I can't make you feel better. And I'm here right now, not to tell you how much I became better or what kind of genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist I am. I'm here to tell you how much I excuse to what I've done to you the last weeks, months or years. And I thank the one right above every single day that you are so strong and determined that you'd stayed more than one year. And …"

Tony was cut off at this point by some soft, warm lips crashing against his owns. He knew she was crying not because of seeing tears slowly running down her face while he was speaking, but he felt her soft sniffs in between their kisses. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her neck to pull her closer and deepen their kiss, pleased that there was no Rhodey or anyone to interrupt them. Her Hands went up his arms, along is biceps and settled in his hair. Trying not to scare her he decided not to try a French-kiss yet, but it was actually very hard for him to resist, 'cause part of his remained playboy-behavior claimed for the woman he wanted so desperatly for much too long.

When he finally pulled away, only in lack of oxygen, his hands went up and rested at either side of her face and looked at her. She wrinkled her nose, her eyes slightly shut.

„Ok, now it _**is **_weird." He said.

A bit upset Pepper lost her grip on him and stepped back. Looking down on the floor, turning around, to not gaze at him showing her shock on the one hand but more important her incredibly sadness and hurt which is caused by his words.

He then made his way up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and settle them on her waist. Her heard her sobbing and suddenly turned her around an embraced her. He whispered:

„I did say it's weird, but not the kiss or anything else I'd like to do with you or what I did with you. It's weird what kind of softy you turn me into when I'm around you."

She couldn't help but giggle. Yes indeed he became a softy and it only took her two almost-kisses and two mind-blowing, heart exploding, totally overdue kisses.

„Gosh what did I do to you?" glancing up at him, ocean blue meeting chocolate brown.

„Bad influence, Miss Potts."

„Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

„No." Leaning forward, pressing another soft, slow, longing, lingering kiss on her lips. He picked her up bridal style and smiled down to her. „That will be all Miss Potts. Let's head out of here before Rhodey returns. Hold on."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Next Chapter? **

**I'd love to get Reviews! xo**


	2. Hurt

**Well luckily for you ****josianeyuki**** I had already written the next chapter and even if I sould sleep, because of school tomorrow I'm going to update it for you. :D **

**This Chapter is not that fluffy. But it will change! I PROMISE! **

**As always: Sorry for mistakes! I really do try to avoid them.**

**I still don't own anything!**

* * *

**Hurt**

„No, I'm not going to their commemoration!"

„But it's your parent's anniversary! They're dead for 20 years now. I know you and your father weren't big buddies, but you were 18 when you've lost them…"

„Pepper I don't want to go. You can't force me!" Tony nearly yelled now.

„But you have to face your past now. I know you're still blaming yourself for this accident. Listen carefully now: It wasn't your fault. Even if you hadn't drink yourself near to death at that party, there was nothing you could have done."

„My last words to him was: Shut the fucking hell up and finally leave me!" Anger and pain made their way through Tony's chest by this memories of the night before his parents died in an car-accident.

„Then it's much more important to join the commemoration."

Caused to a bitter laugh by her words he looked at her with an unbelievable expression. Sarcasm and anger is laid in every single word now, „Tells the woman who didn't go to her father's funeral, just because he doesn't like her job and made her leave her, so honestly loved, smoothie home, away from mummy. Are you really trying to judge me right now? Pick up your own shit, Potts!"

„You have no right to judge me either. Do what you want! Drink yourself to death, drown in your sorrow, go fuck another woman and get rid of her the next day, with no courage to throw her out by yourself! I'm out." She turned around, kicking against one of the empty scotch bottles on the floor.

„What do you mean you're out?!" He yelled angrily at her.

„Out'a here! I can't handle this, you anymore at the moment. I'll go and take a time-out." Tears started running down her cheeks, not only because she was sad but because she was angry. She knew she can't actually leave for a vacation. Too much things are needed to do as CEO (she was practically married to her work) and she knew even if she was mad at Tony now she can't stay mad at him for more than a couple of hours. Until…

„Fine, leave. But I actually have the courage to throw one of the woman I was supposed to sleep with out, by myself." He walks towards her. „Leave. Now!"

Peppers breath stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her worst fear came true. The fear of being just another woman on his list he would bang. The fear that he let her fall down like a hot potato after nearly getting what he wanted: Sex. The fear to be just another of his famous one-night-stands, it was all true. She felt tears strumming down her face so she turned and ran out of his workshop. She turned around the corner to get out of his sight, leaned against the wall; her knees went weak and she collapsed against the gray wall, settled down on the cold floor breaking out into heavy sobbing.

* * *

**I am cruel, am I? Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after.**

**Love ya, have nice time, thanks for reading, good night and please review. :)**

**xoxoxo **


	3. Solutions

**Hi everyone. First of all thank you for your critics and reviews. **

**Thank you to "Terrible" who criticized my work. I liked it very much, because now I know what to change and what to improve. It will help me to try to do it better next time. But I have to tell you once again, that English is not my mother-language and I only learned it for 6 years now and I know my grammar isn't that good.  
Well the problem with speak marks is my German keyboard. In Germany it's always below and above. I hadn't figure out how to change it yet, but I'll keep on trying. Promise. :) **

**Again sorry for any mistakes, I'll try my best to avoid them, but please be nice and understand my problems, too. :)**

**The ones who know Grey's Anatomy might find some parallels between my solution and an episode in season 3 ;-)  
**

**I still don't own anything.**

**So Tony hurt Pepper very badly. Could she forgive him or did he totally screw up? **

* * *

**Solutions**

"Pepper! Fuck it JARVIS. What did I do?"

"You just said to Miss Potts that she's like one of your one-night-stands and threw her out."

"I KNOW!" He yelled at his AI. "What did I do?"

He knew he was incredibly unfair and is behavior was unforgivable. His arc-reactor went dark blue by the thinking about telling the only one he ever cared about, the woman he loves she was just a one-night-stand. She was and meant so much more to him! And now he lost her, because he was such an arse, so unforgivably rude and he hurt her so much.

"Sir, may I suggest, that your arc-reactor slowed down and turned his color." The voice of Jarvis appeared.

Tony just nodded: "I know." He told him. "I know." A tear ran down his face. "I know."

He collapsed at the couch, buried his face in his hands and started to cry. How could he ever live even an hour without her?

* * *

Pepper heard or even felt something was wrong. But even if her heart were broken, and damn it he danced on the pieces minutes ago she still cared for him not sure if she can get rid of this feeling someday. She picked up her Blackberry and dialed the number of Rhodey. In Tony's current state she didn't want him to be left alone.

"Hello? Pepper, what's up?" Rhodeys voice was full of worry when he heard her sobbing.

"He is… well we had… I know it's late, but…" She couldn't handle her broken and hurt emotions and went on crying.

"Pepper, where are you? I'll come around."

15 Minutes passed. When Rhodey found Pepper in the corner she was pale as a corpse, her sight away and her face still wet from all the tears. Rhodey tried to help her up and as he touched her she was cold as ice.

"What happened?"

Her eyes was filled with tears again, but she managed to tell him what happened.

After listening Rhodey stood up immediately and glanced down at her.

"He didn't! No way!" He was shocked about what Tony had said to Pepper. Then he realized again how bad she looked. "You have to stand up. You're getting ill!" She shook her head and a tear ran down her face again.

Rhodey liked Pepper a lot not like a lover, more like a brother. He was impressed how she coped with everything over the years and how she kept Tony grounded. But seeing her so hurt by his best friend, made him crazy.

"I'll go and kick his ass, now!"

"No, no please. Maybe just talk." Her voice was quiet and broken.

Rhodey wondered: "You're an incredible woman Pepper Potts. You still defend him even if he breaks your heart."

"Always." Was all that she managed to say.

* * *

As Rhodey entered the room he started to yell at Tony, "What the hell did you bloody bastard, son of a… Wow." Cut off by scene which is playing in front of him he stumbled. He couldn't remember any time he saw Tony cry. But there he was, Tony Stark was actually crying!

"Rhodes… I can't, I can't… breath." His reactor was nearly black now only a small glow could be seen.

"What happened with it?" Rhodey pointed at his reactor.

"It's her. She is my life, my reason why this thing," he pointed at his battery, "kept going. And now she's gone. My reason to live is gone. Because… because of me."

"DO you regret?"

"Kidding? I Lo… Like her so much! I regret everything I said!"

"Jesus, Tony. Why can't you just admit that you love her?"

"Because it's so much more than just love! When she is not around I can barely breathe. She the reason I live. Screw the arc-reactor; it's also barely working when she isn't around. She is my incentive. I'd do everything to feel her lips one more time against mine, to smell her sense one more time, to bury my face into her beautiful strawberry hair one more time, to see her beauty one more time, to just look and get lost in her wonderful ocean blue eyes. I'd do everything just to even hear her voice once again. And if something happens to her I'd never forgive myself treated her like this. Screw you! I DO LOVE HER AND I ALWAYS WILL LOVE HER! But she's gone. And it's my fault."

He settled back down on the couch and buried his face in his hands once again, but not for crying, just for to try to stop the pain he feels in his heart and in every nerve in his body.

Pepper, who was still sitting outside, only separated from the two men by an glass-wall she heard Rhodey entering the room next to her and him yelling at Tony. She heard Tony said he regretted his fault, and that she was his life, that he just wanted to see her and hear her voice one more time. And all those things. But what made her cry again was when she heard him say, "Screw you! I DO LOVE HER AND I ALWAYS WILL LOVE HER!"

She finally found her will and courage to put herself up to her feet. With red eyes, ruffled hair and weak knees she made her way through the door. Right then she heard Tony say, "She was never supposed to be just a one-night-stand or just my PA and CEO. She was always so much more! I've never wanted her to feel like one of the 'usual' girls. I need to tell her, buddy."

"Then do it and tell her." Her voice was quiet but strong and steady.

Tony turned around when he registered the voice behind him. His spin was so hard that he struggled, nearly fell and his arc-reactor lit up. She looked at him still angry, but her inside was relived to be back in his presence. So he made his way to her, but stopped before reaching, not sure what he wanted to say. "Hey Pepper…. Listen… I'm eh very sorry… and I… but… no… I mean. .."

_'What the hell did she do to me?' _He couldn't even think now, because he was afraid to say the wrong things and make her go for ever. '_Oh good, tell her that!'_

"Eh, don't know what to say but I don't want to hurt you again, eh ever. So all I can tell you is I am really sorry and I can only excuse myself a billion times. And you are definitely NO one-night-stand. You're all I have you know and all I need. So hi, I'm Tony Stark." He stretched his hand out to shake hers.

_'What the fuck is going on with him?'_, she asked herself.

"What? I know who you are."

"Yeah, well I think we need a restart. So hi, I'm Tony."

She couldn't help but chuckle. That was why she loved him so much. His crazy, lovingly ideas and she nearly had forgiven him before she went through the doors. Hearing what he said to Rhodey and this restart-action made her heart melting inside of her. Facing her Tony stood there his expecting sight glued to her face. Her laugh was music in his ears. It seemed like hours went through when she eventually took his hand and smiling the smallest of all smiles: „Hi, I'm Virginia Potts."

* * *

**Hope it's better now with the speak marks. :)**

**Reviews:) Thank you.**


	4. Second first date - Peppers POV

**Next chapter. Thanks for reviews.**

**Sorry for mistakes. :)**

**Now I own those characters. No just joking. I still don't own anything. **

**Enjoy reading. **

* * *

**Second first date - Pepper's POV**

7 pm, the doorbell ringed, I was a bit startled: Tony Stark arrived in time?

"Coming!" Before I opened the door I checked out my outfit and make-up in the mirror next to the door again. He invited me to our second first date only a few hours after our reunion. I was on my way back home when he called me. I had to smile, because the radio started 'High way to hell' by AC/DC, one of Tony's favorite songs. He said he wanted to make it now and he wanted to take me out for dinner this evening.

So here we were now. I opened the door and there he was. His black hair was messy as always, sunglasses, he wore a casual dark gray Armani suit, black shirt, black-gray tie and, as always sneakers. He looked at me with a huge grin. "Wow, you look… amazing!" was all he managed to say.

"Thanks, you doesn't look bad either." He was so handsome and attractive, I couldn't help but smile.

"You should bring a jacket, I'm with the R8. Well now it's still warm so we'll drive open but later… I don't want you to get ill."

"Oh, ok." When I returned he still stood there and offered me his arm. I took it and he led me to the passenger seat of his Audi. I had no idea where we would drive, but when we got on the high way the direction got clear. We would go to the sea. Oh how I love the sea, and he knows this!

We arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later.

"The Neptune?" I was not sure whether he was serious or not. I hate fish!

"Yeah, I ordered a special menu for us." He looked at me as he gave me his hand to help me out of the car.

"Ehem…" I was a bit worried. I really hate fish. The waiter welcomed us and led us to a so-called "special-private-place". It was in the restaurants backyard with orange trees, vines, and fairy lights. We drank campaign, got some bread and then my worst nightmare arrived: a lobster! A shellfish even worse than normal fish.

"Did you ever ate lobster, Pepper?" Tony asked.

"No." I smiled weakly.

His eyes went wide. "Crap! Sorry I forgot. You hate fish."

'_Yeah he remembers, good job Pepper, you blew it because of your behavior.'_

"Well Tony, actually it's shellfish." I smiled, hoping it would light up this embarrassing moment.

"Worse. Pepper I'm so sorry. I ruined our date."

Oh, he looked really upset. "No, don't worry I'd eat the fixings."

"Well I hope you'd like the desert at least."

I liked, no loved the desert! Tiramisu. We ate, we talked about the company, Iron man, JARVIS, the government which are still requiring for his suit. When we finished our desert we sat there, facing each other. He ordered two coffee.

"Do you remember how we first met?" He said, his eyes glowed.

"Sure! How could I forget? It was the day before I started working for you. It was in this bar downtown LA, wasn't it?"

He sighted. "Yeah this bar."

"Yeah you tried to seduce me the entire evening. Boy you were so annoying, well actually you're still annoying some times." I love teasing him!

"Ouch, thanks Miss Potts." He tried to sound serious, but he failed miserably.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah you even followed me to the restrooms."

"And that was when you got your name. By the way thanks for spraying pepper-spray in my face. You do know that it hurts?" He smiled his charming smile, I couldn't resist to smile back.

"But you have learned, haven't you?"

'_Oh my god that kind of smile…Help?'_

"Yeah, never follow Pepper to a bathroom. Except she bags you to share a shower with her."

"Raw point Tony." No, it was not. But this boy had messed up by calling me a one-night-stand so he should work to recover.

"Sorry, Miss Potts. Didn't mean to harm you."

"No problem, Mr Stark. So let's go then." I smiled. '_But what comes next?'_, I asked myself.

"What do you think about walking to your apartment instead of driving? I'll get Happy to catch up my car for me and Rhodey will catch me at yours."

"Lovely." Walking? Tony Stark would walk for a woman, because he knows I'd like to?

An hour later we arrived at my door.

"So Pepper… ähm … Good Night." He looked confused and let go of my hand which he was holding all the way.

'_Oh my god, will he kiss me know? Please kiss me!'_ I longed to kiss him again. This wouldn't be so awkward like the kiss after our real first date. He leaned in, one hand on my waist one on my neck. '_Yes, finally reunited again! But WHAT THE HELL?! Did he just hug me? No kiss?! A hug only? Like a brother?_ '

„Good night, Pepper." He said as he let go of me.

I was totally startled. This was more embarrassing than everything, than our first, first date kiss, throwing a girl out of his house or when I came into his bureau the first time, seeing that the man I had sprayed with pepper-spray the evening before, was my boss.

„Ähm… yeah… Good night, Tony."

He turned to leave, but turned again. „Pepper, I don't want to mess this up. You're to important for me to mess up, so see ya." He left.

'_Yeah, see ya.'_, was all I thought. I opened my door, but I couldn't bring myself to enter so I sat down on my stairs in front of my door. I didn't know whether to feel angry or touched by his worries to mess it up again. Sure I wanted it slow this time, slower than the last, but not even a good-night-kiss?

After another 30 minutes I found my courage to stand up. No Tony Stark won't leave me without even a good-night-kiss. I knew he would be at Rhodeys and that's where I would go now.

* * *

**Will Pepper get her kiss? Next chapter would be Tony's POV of their second first date.**

**So continue? Reviews would be lovely! xoxoxo**


	5. Second first date - Tonys POV

**Here's the next chapter like I promised. :)  
A big THANK YOU to all of you who is still reading this story, alert this, faved this and reviews. Huns, you're amazing. **

**So now's Tony's time to express his view about the second first date with his Pepper. Enjoy. xoxox**

* * *

**Second first date - Tony's POV **

6.30 pm I sat in my Audi R8, waiting for the clock to turn 7 pm. I wanted to be in time, I wanted it so badly that I arrived half an hour earlier than I should. After waiting for what felt like 100 years, the clock finally turned 6.55 pm and I got out of my car, checked my appearance in the window.

'_Tony, there's no need to be nervous. It's not your first date with this incredible woman. No, but your second first date and if you fail it's over. So no, no need to be nervous.'_ My thoughts were running me crazy.

I ringed the doorbell. Behind it I could hear her heels clicking on the floor, followed by her voice: "Coming!"

There she was. Her strawberry hair down and curly, two strands pulled back so her face was free accept from her fringe, her face only covered with light, neutral make-up, her gorgeous body was dressed with a staples black, knee-length dress and of course dark-gray Louboutin high-heels with black applications. But what made her appearance so shiny and magnificent was her smile.

"Wow, you look… amazing!" I knew I must look like an idiot with this grin on my face, but her smile grew.

"Thanks, you doesn't look bad either."

'_What to say Tony? What to say?' _

"You should bring a jacket, I'm with the R8. Well now it's still warm so we'll drive open but later… I don't want you to get ill." '_Could someone slap me please? What kind of idiotic statement was this please? She's a grown up, not my daughter.'_

"Oh, ok." She turned to get her jacket.

'_Ok Tony, gentleman!' _ I offered her my arm to lead her to the car.

After the drive to the sea and the best restaurant I would've found in space I took her in and hoped she'd like the menu I peaked when: „Did you ever ate lobster, Pepper?"

"No."

FUCK! She hates fish! How could I forget?! There are only three important things to know about Pepper Potts: 1. She's allergic against strawberries.

2. Don't follow her without questioning her before, to a bathroom.

3. She hates fish, whether alive or not.

"Crap! Sorry I forgot. You hate fish."

"Well Tony, actually it's shellfish."

'_Oh god, how I love you for trying to confident me even if I mess up.'_

What a horrible first date! The woman only eats the fixings. It couldn't get worse. But I did the right choice with the desert. We finished our dinner and I thought it would be nice to stay there for a while so I ordered some coffee for us. She played with the salt and pepper mill in front of her. I couldn't help but giggle: Pepper is playing with pepper. Oh dangerous. The last time I saw her in contact with pepper it ended not very well for me.

"Do you remember how we first met?" I was flashed back to the moment when I first saw my meant-to-PA and prospective CEO and now nearly again girlfriend. She stood there at this bar. Her hair in a messy pony-trail, high-heels, of course she always wears high-heels, a black tank-top and a pencil-skirt. 'WOW!' was my first thought. But she didn't like me, well I was very drunk, but I wanted to talk and maybe dance with her so eagerly that I didn't recognize where I followed her. And then, ouch. A burn in my eyes like fire was lit up there.

"Yeah you tried to seduce me the entire evening. Boy you were so annoying, well actually you're still annoying some times."

'_Hey did she just teased me? –Cute.'_

"Ouch, thanks Miss Potts." I had to smile.

"Yeah you even followed me to the restrooms."

"And that was when you got your name. By the way thanks for spraying pepper-spray in my face. You do know that it hurts?"

"But you have learned, haven't you?" Ok there was my chance to test how far I could go today.

"Yeah, never follow Pepper to a bathroom. Except she bags you to share a shower with her."

"Raw point Tony." Upps, fail!

"Sorry, Miss Potts. Didn't mean to harm you."

"No problem, Mr Stark. So let's go then." '_Good girl, let's actually go.'_ A walk could be fun in the night, next to the sea.

"What do you think about walking to your apartment instead of driving? I'll get Happy to catch up my car for me and Rhodey will catch me at yours."

"Lovely." Yes boy, at least one thing worked out.

When we exited the restaurant I took her hand into mine, laced our fingers and started to walk towards the sand to lead her our way on the beach.

"Ihhh…"

"What's up, Pepper?" I asked worried.

"Jellyfishes." She stiffed and I caught her up bridal style and carried her towards the street next to her house. She laughed, and screamed I should let her down. There were her house.

'_Crap, what should I do? Kiss her good night? No, too soon.'_ It was more than a question than a statement in my head. '_Just let her go? No, too. You don't leave your date by just … leaving. Shaking hands? To formal. Hugging? Yeah, not to fast, but who am I? Her brother?'_

I let go of her hand and looked at her big, beautiful, blue eyes, "So Pepper… ähm … Good Night."  
I couldn't resist, I had to kiss her! I leaned in to kiss her, but I failed miserably! Instead: I hugged her.

I pulled away: "Good night, Pepper." '_Oh holy Christ, what was that?'_ It was so embarrassing! I had to fix it! Immediately!

"Pepper, I don't want to mess this up. You're too important for me to mess up, so see ya."

* * *

I sat at Rhodeys with a scotch in my hands. After my total failure I had needed to talk to someone. Pepper was of course no option and Rhodeys were only two streets away from Peppers.  
After I had told Rhodes what happened he couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you serious?! The famous Tony Stark aka Iron Man, known as a genius playboy, who had what? - 100 girls in his bed didn't make it to kiss his going-to-be girlfriend?" Rhodey was still laughing so bad that he snorted.

"Ehm… yeah." I was awkward, embarrassed and upset. "Do you think I planned my failure?"

"No, no. It's just unexpected." He finally stopped laughing. "Tony listen, you know Pepper for more than 10 years now. You kissed her first when she was angry on a roof. She did everything for you as your PA. She put up with you again even though you called her a one-night-stand. Do you really think she'd done all this stuff if she doesn't love you? She stayed in the restaurant even though she doesn't like fish at all. And you carried her home bridal style and she waited for you to do or say something. Did she pulled away when you've leaned in?"

My mind lit up, I know what Rhodey wanted to say. "No, she didn't pulled away or even hesitate. You are right! She wanted that kiss. She wanted it. I have to go." I couldn't believe that I was so blind and I would go now and give her the THIS KISS! No hesitations anymore!

* * *

As I got to her house I saw her coming down the stairs. I opened the fence door and made my way through her. She caught my eyes and a smile, wide as mine appeared on her face.

"I thought you were…." The rest of her words were cut off by my lips crashing against hers. Her hands slid up into my hair and on my neck to pull me closer. I led my hands down from her cheeks to her waist to pull her close, too.

'_Finally!_' was all I thought.

"Do…you…have…the…key…here?" I asked her in between our kisses.

"What?" she mumbled into my mouth. "Yes."

I reached around her and closed the door so I could kiss her against it. I slid my tongue against her bottom lip and she replied with her own one. The only noise you could hear for minutes was her and my moaning into each other's embrace and mouth. In lack of air she pulled back and put her forehead against mine, her eyes still closed.

"I should go now. I don't want to sleep with you yet, it would be too soon for our reunion. And I don't know how long I can handle kissing you without getting touchy. And we both know how much you actually like it when I get touchy." She chuckled.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Stark. So, then see you tomorrow." She leaned in for another kiss. I didn't fail this time.

I pulled her close for another passionate kiss. Then I let go of her and made my way towards Rhodeys. "See ya, beautiful!"

* * *

**So. Thanks for reading. Liked it? Continue? **


	6. Surprises

**Hey guys. Here's my next chapter. It took me a while, but the next chapter will come up soon. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You're great. **

**Enjoy reading:)**

* * *

**Surprises**

"Pepper! Could you finally get your gorgeous but down here?" Tony yelled from his workshop up the stairs. He couldn't wait to see her face to his surprise.

"Tony, you need to sign those papers, we have two meetings in half an hour and someone named Fury called 10 minutes ago." She walked down the stairs, wearing heels and one of her business suits.

"Pepper you're killing me. I tried to make this moment romantic, but you'd blew it. So then I suppose you don't want this surprise?" He looked at her with is hurt-puppy-look and pouted.

"Surprise? Tony we've no time for surprises. You know that I have work for two? I need to run YOUR company and babysit you all the day?"

"C'mon you can't tell me dislike babysitting me." He laughed but stopped suddenly when she gave him her death-glare. „Um…well. I do know how much work you have to do, so what do you think about vacation? From today. For two weeks." He smiled at her.

"I'd like to, but I'm already over-scheduled for the next two weeks." She looked really upset but Tony's smile grew even wider, and she looked confused at him. "Tony?"

"Pepper…" He mimicked her tone. "Check your schedule. What kind of appointments do you have the next two weeks?"

The screen of her Blackberry showed her schedule. For the next two weeks were only one thing written in there: Vacation. Pepper was totally confused. She, herself had planed her schedule for this time, a huge amount of meetings, press-conferences, paperwork and her employer/boyfriend. And now it was only her boyfriend and vacation. "Tony? What the fuck did you do with my schedule?" Her voice was totally calm and he knew this means danger.

"I cleared it. Well…um…together with your PA and your proxy. So what'cha say? Vacation?" He grinned as harmless as he could to prevent to provoke her much more. But her gaze lit up and a big smile came to her face. She walked over and hugged him. Clearly not what he have thought she would do. He was startled and missed to hug her back.

"Thank you so much!" She pecked his lips and looked into his big chocolate-brown eyes. When he finally made his way back to reality.

"So get your jacket and we'll go before someone might stop us."

"Tony, I need to pack several things. Well, where are we actually going to?"

"First: Surprise. Second: our package is already on the way." She tried to say something, but was cut by Tony's look again. A seductive smile appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard, breaking away again and kissing his way down her jaw line, down her neck to her spot behind her right ear. Peppers eyes slid close, her knees went weak. One kiss placed on this special point and she was undone. She practically melted in his arms.

"Hmm… Tony." Not able, but even not willing to stop herself she slid her hands into his hair to keep him in place, cause whatever he did there with his tongue felt so damn well. He bit into her earlobe brushing his lips against it.

After a while he whispered: "And third: Do you really think you need any cloth, except the hot black silk lingerie or the red and gold Iron Man one? Girl I love it when you wear this one. But I'm honestly a bit sad that you won't wear it that long." The mischievous grin re-appeared to his face.

"Oh Stark. Do you really think you're getting laid? You messed up and you're still paying the price." Her glance was seductive but mischievous, too.

"Tease Potts, tease!" He tried his hurt-puppy-look, but failed miserably and winced instead, "But what do I get when I've payd? Is it worth the effort?"

"I am worth the effort!" She grabbed one crisp from the bowl on his coffee table and put it slow and with a huge amount of sex-appeal into her mouth. "I'd say we'd stay 72 in our bed. No phones, no JARVIS, no work and NO CLOTH. And you'll get so laid that you can barely walk." She had moved towards him.

"You have a dirty mind, Miss Potts." Wrapping his arms around her again and trying to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Well, but first vacation." She smiled and turned around to get her jacket, swinging her hips more than usual.

"You're Satan, you know that right?" He yelled behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"So if I'm Satan it would explain why you're getting that hot when you see me."

"Potts you are hot. And you are the devil in person. And that makes you even hotter. So Made I coins for sex?"

"Really, Tony? You try to make it up by compliment me? No way Stark." She laughed, returned to him and kissed him softly and slowly. "See ya in ten, Mr Stark."

"Yeah, I'll wait in the car, Miss Potts. Happy is waiting."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. So what would happen in their vacation? Reviews would be awesome! **


	7. Unwanted visitor

**Well, well, well Huns :) here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks for all your nice reviews, it's so cute and I love writing for every single person of you.**

**This is the beginning of Pepperony's vacation. I don't own them, but still enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Unwanted Visitor**

"C'mon Pep, close your eyes."

"Dare calling me Pep. And why should I close my eyes?"

"C'mon just do it honey. I am Iron Man you can trust me. It's the surprise." He turned her around to face her and to look into the eyes he loves so much, her big ocean blue eyes. "Please."

This was a word tony used barely. It made Pepper sight and she closed her eyes. "But I dare you, if I walk against something or if I hurt myself I'll kick your ass." He laughed. "Tony, I am serious!"

They left the plane together and he led her towards the car. Pepper felt a cool breeze against her skin. It was cooler than in Malibu. She shivered and Tony took her in his arms to comfort her. After 10 minutes driving and 15 minutes walking they stopped eventually. Pepper sighted again. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, do it."

She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. She stood there, in front of her a beige building, behind her the channel and gondolas. Golden letters told the name of the hotel they were going to stay in: Cipriani. "Oh my god. We're in Venice. It's the Cipriani. The last time I was here was with you, years ago for a meeting." She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, but this time we'd share a room. I booked the Palladio-Suit and we won't work and we'd have wellness. And I don't take you here to say I'm dying, like I tried it last time." He saw that tears came to her eyes and he wrapped his arms around his redhead from behind mumbling into her hair: "Everything's alright?"

"Yes, absolutely and perfectly right, Tony." She relaxed against his chest.

"Happy?"

"Yeah. You did a big step towards being afloat." She turned around looked at him seductively and kissed him. When he pulled back she rested her forehead against his, her eyes still close.

"Well…Uhm…you know I'd like to…really, but…"

"Tony? Are you Tony Stark, world known playboy trying to tell me you don't want sex?" She couldn't help, but giggle. This thought was ridiculous.

"Well, actually Pepper I want sex. But more important, I want this thing between us to work. I'd messed up and as you said I'm still paying the price. So what I'm trying to say is I don't want to sleep with you, I just want to sleep with you. Well that doesn't make any sense. I mean what do you think about checking in, you're taking a foam-bath while I'm getting a bottle campaign and we'll meet in the Jacuzzi. And tonight cuddling, watching Old Italian movies and don't understand anything 'till you'd fall asleep in my arms. But I can't pretend that I can behave myself tomorrow morning." He leaned in for another kiss and she replied it. Then he took her hand and they went into the hotel.

The room was big, really big with two bathrooms, a separate pool and Jacuzzi, a master bedroom, two smaller bedrooms, living area and a kitchen.

"Wow." Pepper was overwhelmed when she entered their suit. „My whole apartment could be placed in here. Twice."

Tony had to laugh about her statement and her surprised overwhelmed look on her face. "So you like it?"

"Yes. It's awesome Tony. You are awesome." He was flashed by the smile she gave him.

"So, gorgeous. What do you think about packing out our stuff, I'll go get a shower, let in your foam-bath and then we'll meet in this Jacuzzi?"

"Sounds good."

He turned around, grabbing his towel and made his way to the bathroom.  
Half an hour went by when they settled down into the Jacuzzi. Tony wore one of his black Bermuda-swimming-shorts and Pepper a green-gray triangle bikini. Tony handled her a glass of campaign. They sat there talking several minutes, drinking and splashing water into each other's face. When Tony got a grip on Peppers tiny writs he pulled her into a heated kiss. She sat on his lap cupping his face with her hands. His arms went around her lower back and then he moved one hand up to her neck to deepen their kiss and one hand down to her bottom. He slid his tongue into her mouth, getting a moan of pleasure from her and explored her mouth with his tongue, bit into her lower lip when she eventually slid her tongue against his own. He couldn't help but groal by this feeling. Every touch of her sent shivers down his spine and she felt the same. And she knew and literally felt under her that he wanted more. Not that she was complaining, cause she wanted to finally feel more than just kissing him, too. When he lifted her up, still kissing her while he carried her to the bedroom Pepper gasped. "Not to the master bedroom. We're soaking wet. Take another room."

So he carried her towards one of the other rooms. As soon as he laid her down into the pillows and himself on top of her, she felt him harden even worse. He struggled with her bikini top but managed to get it off of her kissing his way down her neck, over her breasts to the hem of her panties. He realized how soft her skin was and he smiled because she was soft as silk. She was his missing puzzle piece. She sat up and put her hands on his shorts to pull them off.

"Stark! Why didn't you… Whoa! OH MY GOD!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HOLY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, COULSEN?!" Tony yelled at the man who broke his moment with Pepper. He immediately griped one of the sheets and pulled them over Pepper to protect her from harm. She got blushed, red as cherries. She pulled the sheets over her, hiding away from the world. No one except Rhodey knew about her and Tony and now Phil Coulsen, a SHIELD-Agent went in, finding her in foreplay with her employer, well now boyfriend, but not officially. Tony pulled on his shorts and walked over to the agent who was standing at the door, his back now turned towards them.

"I'm sorry Stark." Phil's head was down and he stumbled an apology. "We called you ´bout 15 times. Fury wants to see you."

"Yeah, so now you know why I haven't answered your calls!" Tony hissed trough gritted teeth. "I just didn't think that you fucking furious freak brothers will come over to my vacation and getting into my room! I'm out, I have free time. Fury knows this! I can do what I want!"

"Yes, and I swear that I didn't need to see this. We know you're out for two weeks. I just wanted you to know, you have a meeting with Fury in two weeks. And you needed to be reminded before you get to your little island with no way to reach you."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "You know about my island? Well and after this action you're wondering why you can't reach me there?!"

"SHIELD knows everything. Well I'll better leave now. Looks like you have to explain something." Without turning around once more he made his way through the door, but stopped and said without looking at her one time: "Good bye ,Miss Potts."

A small, shy and quiet voice came from underneath the sheets. "Bye Phil."

"Stark, enjoy your holiday. Oh and please, don't hurt her."

"Well first: you just ruined it. And second," He lowered his voice so only Phil could hear him. "I wouldn't and couldn't ever hurt her. I love her."

"Tell her. Not me." He smiled and disappeared. When Tony entered back to the room she was still hiding under the sheets.

"Don't you want to come out, Honey?" He said softly, pulling the textile away from her face pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"No. It was so embarrassing." She put the sheets over her head again.

"So now that our moment is gone, what do you think about cuddling up into our bed, watching a movie and eating some strawberr… blueberries?" He pulled a strand of wet red hair behind her ear.

"Sounds good. But what island was Phil speaking about?"

"Why is he Phil?" Tony's tone was very jealous.

"He's or better, after tonight used to be a friend." Pepper growled. "So what island." Her tone changed and she sounded suspicious.

"Well we're only staying two nights in Venice. I have an island somewhere around the coast of Abu Dhabi. We'll go there for the rest of our vacation. It's invincible for technology, but totally equipped. And JARVIS is there, too."

Pepper smiled. "I'm looking forward to getting there. So let's get to bed and watch this movie."

They headed towards the master bedroom changed into comfortable cloth. Tony wore boxers and his old MIT-shirt, Pepper wore his Black Sabbath shirt, which suits her perfectly and light-green yoga pants. She put her head on his chest, her left hand on his arc-reactor and felt asleep within seconds.  
Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. He inhaled the sense of her hair and shampoo. This feeling of her laying in his arms and breathing her in comforted him more than everything. He watched her sleeping half on top of him for several hours, till his eyes slid close and he felt asleep too.

* * *

***Badaum tish* That close to their aim and then that. **

**Venice is nice, but there will be more surprises if you'd like to. **

**So please review and I'll see in the next chapter and on my other story 'If he'd only feel how I do'. **

**Love ya all xoxox**


	8. Finally?

**I don't own anything except Mustapha ;-)**

**Thank you all who read this story and the nice reviews I loved them.**

* * *

**Finally? **

Tony woke up early on the second morning, feeling Peppers back pressed against his. He turned and spooned her, wrapped one arm around her waist and brought his nose against her neck.  
He smelled her hair and the sense of her body-lotion: peaches. The day before was great: sightseeing, dinner and the evening on the bar, listening to the piano man and afterwards carrying a half asleep Pepper into their room and into their bed, where she slept in, in no time.  
A grin appeared on his face, yes, she was his, completely. He didn't know what he did to earn her, but she was the one good thing in his life he would do everything for.  
He couldn't help but leaning over and kissing her. She smiled into his kiss, cause this was her favorite way of getting waked. "hmmmm… Mornin'." She mumbled, when he pulled back.

"Good morning Miss Potts." He said in his usual tone, when his voice changed into something more soft. "Slept well, Honey?"

"Yeah, but why did you wake me? Not that I'm complaining the way you…hmmm" He cut her off with another kiss. "…wake me."

He chuckled. "We need to go early to catch our jet and to get the ferry at Abu Dhabi."

"Ferry?" Pepper was confused. "Stark you are a billionaire, have a few mansions all over the world and your own island and we're going to your island by a public ferry?"

"No, we're going to the airport and taking the jet to get my yacht to get to our island."

"Our island?"

"Yeah, I brought it, so I could name it like I wanted to and I named it 'Potts Royal'."

"What you named it after me?" Pepper was startled by this incredibly cute announcement.

A grin appeared on Tony's face when he got up and turned to face her. „No. I named it 'Potts Royal' because I love Pirates of the Caribbean and 'Potts' is synonym made by Jarvis for 'Port'." He laughed when he saw her look on her face. "Actually I liked the sound of it. I had a certain ring: Potts Royal. Well we need to get up. I'll get a shower. Care to join me?" His smile changed from soft and sweet to a seductive expression.

Pepper rolled her eyes playful and got up, too. She went over to him and kissed him longingly while she lifted the hem of his MIT-shirt and pulled it off. His hands went to the hem of her shirt but her hands gripped his and stopped him immediately. "Go get your shower, boy. Like you said, we need to catch the jet. I'll pack our stuff."

"Tease! Again! I'd paid enough. Don't you think?"

"After this last lesson, yes." She leaned over to his ear so he could hear her whisper. "And…um, when we're on your island, I'll pay you. And you'll get more than your shower. I hope there's a beach." She smiled sexily at him and her big, ocean blue eyes met his brown ones.

"Such a dirty mind, Miss Potts. But sounds fair." He looked like a kid in front of ha huge Christmas-tree. The turned and headed over to the bathroom.

* * *

9 hours later. They entered Tony's yacht. The skipper was already there, waiting for the two of them. Tony shook his hand and he then turned to Pepper and gave her a wide smile. "Pepper, this is Mustapha. He is our personal guide and yeah 'girl for everything' here."

"Hello Miss Potts. Nice to finally meet you." He shook Peppers hand, too.

"Finally?" Pepper wondered.

"When we talked about your vacation here, Mr. Stark was always talking about you and that he want no interruption unless he or you call for."

Tony cut him off and smiled sheepishly. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he says."

Pepper slapped Tony's shoulder playfully "Oh don't you give this nice guy such a hard time!"

"What? Do you want any interruptions? I don't want to have SHIELD in our room once more. Do you?"

Pepper blushed again and mumbled something about the lines "No, gosh this was so embarrassing."

The trip to the island was quite quiet. The couple sat on the bench behind Mustapha, who was leading the boat. Tony's arm was around Peppers shoulders and her head lay on his chest. The water was blue and matched the colour of Tony's arc-reactor and Peppers eyes. The sun began to set already, but it was still round about 25 degrees. The sunset put everything in red-golden light and highlighted Peppers, hair and freckles. Tony thought about this moment with the love of his life in his arms, watching the sunset from a boat placed on the endless sea. The colour of the sea, the colour the sun painted on the sky was everything which connected the two of them: The blue like her eyes and his battery, the light, the colours of his suit. He was sure this is a sign. They were made for each other. He was made for loving her and this was finally the right moment to tell her.

"Pepper…?"

"Hmm. Yes Tony?"

"Pepper I have to tell you something. Virginia, I Lo…" She jumped out of his arms and ran across the boat. She threw up into the sea. Tony walked behind her pulling her hair away and rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Please go. I don't want you to see this. Me, this way. Please."

"No need to excuse. And I won't leave you alone. Are you seasick?"

"I love the sea, but I can't handle boats very well. But I didn't want ruin our vacation so I told you nothing. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey Pepper, stop excusing. It's ok. Look at the horizon-line. It should help you. I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"After this?! That was: Ihhh… I have to throw up myself now." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Great time to make a joke! That's not funny."

"I'm sorry honey. I want to get you a glass of water." He kissed her other cheek and left.

Damn it. The moment was ruined by a silly boat. But he looked forward to a vacation with Pepper. 10 days, just the two of them. And he was ready with paying. Yes this would be a great vacation.

* * *

**Done. **

**For the ones who waits for the deed, it'll be in the next chapter. Promised! **

**So please review. I like it when you review *.***

**PS:**** If you don't want read in detail about Pepperonys sexual life don't read chapter 9. It's not necessary for the rest of the story and it would only be written in detail, because I promised this to my close friend vicky to write her such a chapter. Yes I know awkward. But what do you do for close friends? **

******Lots of Love xoxox**


	9. Tango

**Chapter 9. It took me a while but I think I made it Ok. **

**Thank you for all your reviews. I love writing for all of you. **

**WARNING! This Chapter is rated with **_**M**_**! It's about adult themes in detail so NC 17. If you don't want to read it you needn't to and just skip it, because there's nothing important in it for the storyline, except the fact that they did it.**

**For the ones who want to read it: Enjoy it and leave a review, please. **

* * *

**Tango**

"_**Tango is the vertical expression of a horizontal dream." **_

They arrived at Tony's island at 11pm. The dock was small and a tiny street led the way into the palm-wood. There was a house round about half a mile away from the beach. The house looked simple, made of bamboo-wood and palm-leaves. But Pepper knew when she would enter it, it would be modern, with much space and extraordinary. And indeed: It was amazing! Wooden floor, white walls, a big living area, a huge modern, black and silver kitchen with a big table in the middle. The master bathroom had black walls with one hot-rod-red one where the sink was. The floor was a dark gray, a shower in the right corner and a bathtub, no a mini Jacuzzi in the left. Between the bathroom and the master bedroom was the walk-in closet. It was as big as Pepper's bureau at Stark Industries. The bedroom, oh gosh, what a bedroom. A king-size bed next to the glass door, white covers with one black stripe in the middle, a flat screen in a size Pepper had hardly seen in her live and the view. You could look all over the island and the ocean from his – their? – bedroom. Yes! Their suit in Venice was nice, but this was just amazing. Yes, Pepper could get used to this.  
Tony walked behind her in total silence. When they entered the last room he came close behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and stared kissing his was from her shoulder up her neck to her ear. She felt his hot breath on her skin and it literally drove her crazy.

"Pep…!" he half moaned half whispered into her ear. Her hands slid involuntarily into his hair when she managed to turn around. He licked on her earlobe and found her spot behind it to undo her. Her knees went weak but his strong muscular arms held her in place. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue against her neck.

After finding her courage back to do something, because Virginia Anne Potts wasn't that easy to have she pulled at his hair to face him. His eyes were overclouded with lust and something she saw there, rarely: love. She kissed him fiercely, passionate, hard and with all she could lay into a kiss. She tightened her grip in his hair, massaging his head and his arms went tighter around her waist and one hand came to rest on her neck to support it. One more kiss from him and she would turn into a sex-obsessed hell cat and ravish him all night long, cause no woman can wait forever, especially when your boyfriend is Tony Stark, but he broke away from her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her softly.

"Yes Tony, I'm sure. Probably more than you know."

"What do you think about going to the beach?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think I don't bring a bikini." She smiled suggestively at him.

"Don't think you'll need one." With this whisper he pulled of her tank top and picked her up to led her to the beach. Once they reached it he laid himself and her down on a blanket and she pulled of his shirt. He looked at her with an undefined expression.

"You ok?" she asked worried.

"Yes." A smile reappeared on his face. „Gin, kiss me."

"Gin? Why do you call me Gin?"

"Pepper, shut up and kiss me."

She eventually leaned down and kissed him, grinding her tongue into his mouth and battling with his in a mess of teeth and tongues. She gasped and moaned loud, happy to know that NO-ONE could hear them, when she felt his hands on her breasts. Even through her bra it drove her crazy when he started massaging them with his skilled fingers. Her head fell back and her back ached into his body. She then started to kiss him harder, but when he turned her bra off and touching her breast with his rough but yet soft hands, rubbing her nipples he sent her out of mind. "Tony…" She managed to gasp when she felt him placing kisses down her neck, over her collarbone to her breasts. He begun to kiss, nibble, suck and lick her nipples and felt it harden in erection. Her breath stuck in her throat and her hands automatically went to his head, holding him to her.

"So good," she breathed out. She couldn't believe that it was finally happening and he couldn't believe that she was finally making love to him after all those years and month. He pulled back suddenly and kissed her hard.

"Let's get you out of your shorts, Potts! You're running behind the schedule." He ordered in a harsh but also soft tone. He turned her so she was laying underneath him and slid her jeans shorts down her long-as-hell legs and pulled his trousers down together with his boxers. There he was bare and naked in front of her and she couldn't help but grin. She could see clearly that he was very excited, but damn was he attractive. When he finally reached down to pull her panties off he realized something. "Wow, you really want me, do you?"

"Told you so." She gripped his head again and kissed him longingly. "Tony a woman can't wait forever. Could you just – OH MY GOD, TONY!"

He had made his way with his mouth to her breasts again. He licked her nipple again and kissed the area around it. He smiled blissfully when he heard her desperate yet pleasure moan, and brought his hand to her other breast. This wasn't how she imagined their first time would be. The way Tony made her feel now send Pepper over the edge. She could swear she hadn't been this wet in years_. _Her hands went to his abs and in her passion she scratched him lightly, getting a moan and her name growled from him. Yes her skin, her movements, her noises and herself drove him crazy and let him harden even worse.

"Oral?" She asked him. "You know, I still owe you something." She smiled seductively at him.

She turned them so she was lying on top of him and kissed her way down his body to the origin of his dick. She slowly kissed an nibbled her way up to the head, and licked it passionately. Tony was trembling underneath her, trembling by the feeling she gave him. She finally reached the head. She licked with her tongue around him and began to slowly take him in. He watched her as her mouth slowly wrapped around his manhood.  
Then she sped up her rhythm, cause he couldn't handle it anymore. How could someone who's always so innocent and professional be so skilled and dirty? "Oh god Pepper. I … I can't … WOW … Yes! LIKE THAT! OH MY GOD! VIRGINIA POTTS! Pepper don't stop it!" He felt that he was coming, that he would get an orgasm so hard he never had in his live. But Pepper didn't stop. She sped up sucking and licking even harder. His hands went to her hair, keeping her in place to do it. "Oh god, honey! That. Is. Amazing. I can't handle … I AM coming! Oh God Virginia Pepper Potts!" He threw his head back, and he felt it, he was coming. He shivered even worse as he emptied himself inside her mouth. After a few minutes she crawled back on top of him, licking her lips and kissed him again, more passionate and aroused than before. He felt how wet she was now, but he had to recover for a few seconds. He was still shaking because of the intensity she gave him.

"Wow. Where did you get so skilled?" He asked out of breath.

"Secrets! Let's see how skilled you are."

"Give me a minute, please. I'm still trembling." He just laid there not able to focus anything or anyone.

"Oh. That good, huh?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yeah." He reached for her and gave her a heated kiss. „Best till now."

He kissed her again, turning them so she was underneath him again. He begged her mouth for entrance for his tongue and she replied it. She slid hers against his. They kissed for several minutes, before he took her hands and pinned them next to her head. "Trust me." He moaned out. "And please, do not fight me. When something is wrong just tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

All she responded was a hummed "Uhu." Because he had kissed his was from her knees to her thighs and to her groin. He kissed her pubic area and stroked it with his fingers. He then found her special point of pleasure and cupped it with his warm, wet mouth. Her head fell back and a loud moan escaped her. Her hips tried to lift involuntarily, but he held her in place. She felt him stroking her and then first one then two fingers moved inside her. She bailed her hands to fist. "Toooooonnnnnyyyyyyyy! Oh god! Don't stop! I'm begging you, DON'T STOP! Hmmmmm…" She was completely helpless by his actions. He nibbled and sucked and licked at her clit, while his fingers were stroking her inside and out. "Yes! Just this way! Yeah! Wow!" He sped up and her back ached up in every wave of pure pleasure. Her penetrations were so hard she shook with every wave of pleasure and could hardly breathe. Her eyes were closed and she felt him moving up to her, feeling his once again hard as a rock dick stroking over her stomach. When she opened her eyes she was still speechless. The idea of him making love to her with his mouth was still stuck in her head. He looked at her. A grin plastered over his and her face. He leaned down to kiss her and she tasted her own sense in his mouth and felt her 'cream' was still on his mouth. She licked his lips to clean them and he mumbled between their kisses.

"You taste well." A wicked grin appeared on his face. With these words he closed the gap between them again and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth, while he lifted her hips so he could get a better angle to enter her.

"Do we need protection?" He asked carefully before entering her.

"No need to." She thought he would've asked why, but in the heat of the moment he just pushed inside her. She hissed out between her teeth and gasped. He was big! Big and long! Now she understood what he meant when he said 'Don't fight me. I don't want to hurt you!' His eyes searched for hers as he helped her slide up onto him completely. Her body shook and she was finding it hard to breathe, having him inside of her for the first time felt like nothing she had ever experienced. "Tony," she gasped out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You feel amazing, but you are… Oh my god how big are you?!"

"Too big?" He narrowed his eyes in worry. "If I hurt you we could try another thing. I'm sorry."

"No. You don't hurt me. You're just … bigger than others." She blushed and turned her head. But he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

"You don't know how much you mean to me." He whispered while he squeezed her butt and moving his hips a little.

"OH… Hmmmm." Pepper couldn't respond cause of his sudden move that sent her over the edge. And she replied his movements eagerly grinding her hips against his in perfectly simultaneously. They were like two puzzle pieces: made for each other in every situation in live. He entwined his fingers with hers kissing her and moving inside and out her. Her back ached up into his body and he lifted her and put her on top of him urging her to ride him. She needn't to be told twice. She rode him hard, feeling him tremble inside her hard and throbbing against her. She screamed his name and he moaned hers several times. And then she was there. He felt her contractions and thrusts around him. Even more aroused by her orgasm and her moans, he felt himself coming and he threw his head into the sand. Both were surprised that this orgasm was even stronger than the ones they had a few minutes before it this was maddening. Neither of them was able to speak a word. Tony needed a couple of seconds to empty himself into her while she was still trembling, as he was and even though she got more relaxed with every moment he could still feel her contractions around him a bit.

Pepper was totally overwhelmed and exhausted. She fell forward and rested her head under his chin. He was the first who got himself together and whispered: "Finally we danced the Tango. Pepper? Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Yes, finally." She said and her voice sounded relieved. "No you didn't hurt me. Tony this was incredibly and amazing! Wow. I had never experienced something like this, like you before!" She titled her head and kissed him softly.

"I could only reply." He said softly and kissed her head. "Tired?"

"Nah. You just wore me out, you know…?"

" Let's go to the house. I'd say shower and then cuddling?"

She smiled, not really aware if she could walk, cause her knees was still weak as pudding. "Ok, let's." When they reached the house and stepped into the shower it wasn't long until they started again. Sharing the new experience they made a few moments before again. Unnecessary to say that there was no cuddling this night. They talked when their mouths weren't occupied with other actions. They fell asleep when the sun began to rise. Pepper lay on top of Tony, her head under his chin and his arm around her waist, legs tangled to be close to each other. And their minds overcrowded, admit thoughts about each other's touches, kisses, actions, their vacation, Tango and the sure feeling, even if it wasn't said yet: love.

* * *

**So Vicky and Carmi here's your chapter ;-) **

**Hope you others liked it, too. Please leave a review and I'll continue ;-) **


	10. Three words

**Next chapter. Thank you to all your reviews! Loved them. Thank you to everyone who's still reading. You guys are amazing! **

**Still don't own anything :( **

* * *

**Three words. **

Three peaceful, hot and passionate days later Pepper woke up in Tony's arms. He was wrapped around her like he was afraid she could suddenly disappear. He buried his nose deep into her hair and Pepper noticed he hadn't looked that peaceful in a while. Today would be the day when they would leave the island for a few hours to visit the town, to go shopping and having dinner in the evening. Her eyes went to her clock on the nightstand and she sat up immediately. The yacht and Mustapha would arrive in an hour. She got out of the bed and reached down for her panties and his shirt. She then went down to the kitchen to prepare a proper breakfast. There were only two eggs and a little ham left. When she finished frying eggs and ham she took two plates and made her way to their bedroom to wake her boyfriend. The sheets were still tangled around him when she entered the room. She sat the plates down on her nightstand and crawled into his bed to wake him carefully. Her soft fingers stroke his cheek and he turned away from her and mumbled: "Fivemoreminutespep."

"Tony. C'mon get up we're heading out in an hour." She went out of the bed to stand on the edge.

"Let's stay in. I wanna sleep. You wore me out." He said sleepily never opening his eyes.

"Are you complaining about the last three days?" Her tone told him she wasn't amused. His eyes snatched open.

"No! I'm not complaining. I'm just tired." He laid back down into the mattress and pillows and closed his eyes.

"I'll get you some coffee and when I'm back you'd better be up and showered."

"Care to join me, Potts?" He popped himself up to his elbows and looked at her suggestively with a wicked grin.

She turned on her heels and started to exit the room. "No, I won't. We're already late. Breakfast's on the table. Eat it please."

Pepper returned after ten minutes with two mugs in her hands and sipped at her coffee. Tony was in the bathroom and his and her plates were empty. Pepper gasped in incredulous surprise.

"He ate my breakfast, too." She said to herself, then raising her voice so Tony could hear her. "Tony? Honey? Baby?" Her voice was sweet as sugar when it reached his ears and he knew he was in huge trouble when she speaks like that.

"Yes?" he asked defensively, knowing that ignoring her would make it worse.

"Honey, where's my breakfast?"

"Uhm … I … may be … I … uhm ate it."

Her voice rose. "And what, Anthony Stark should I eat now? We need to go shopping, because we run out of food and you ate mine."

Ouch, his first name. Yes, he was in trouble. Then an idea plopped into his mind.

"Pepper, I'll call Mustapha to bring some food for you. Starbucks? Your favorite bagels?"

She had stepped into the closet to change when she finally said, "Fine. Better than nothing, but I dare you: Do this one more time and you'll be in trouble you've never been, Tony."

"Alright." His face lit up when she entered the bathroom to do her make-up. She saw him stepping out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist. She went to the sink, reached under it and took her brush out. Tony looked at her and couldn't resist. He went over to where she was standing and put his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Tony, no. We are late." But she smiled, because she enjoyed his touch. She felt him smile against her neck. She closed her eyes and involuntarily lay back against him. Her voice trembled lightly when she spoke the next time. "We're running late. We need to get ready."

He nibbled at her skin and murmured "Can be quick." His hands went up and down her sides.

"No we need to go and we have no food and they will be here in ten minutes." She tried to fight him but she couldn't resist the touch of his lips against her neck or jaw and every time his goatee tickled her skin it send shivers down her spine. Involuntarily her hands slid up in his messy wet hair.

"I can make it five."

"Five?" She was suspicious. He turned her around and kissed her passionately and before Pepper knew what happened to her, her clothes were on the floor and she stood in the shower under warm water, trying to control her breath. Yes, he could be quick.

"Told you I'm quick." He said a grin plastered above his face.

"But you're making us late and I don't want to be late. I'm not amused."

He couldn't help but laugh about her. "A minute ago you weren't complaining."

Pepper blushed. "A minute ago was another thing, a good other thing. But you should've chose another time, 'cause now we're late!"

"You love the reason, why we're late!" He sing-sang into her ear, before he kissed her forehead and left to change and giving her space to finish her make-up and get dressed again.

They arrived at Abu Dhabi market hall and Tony laced his fingers with hers. He wore black trousers and a white shirt which has a print on it. She wore a Prada dress that reached down to the ground and covered her shoulders, because she wanted to stick to the rules of tradition in this country. She wanted this so badly that she even forbad Tony to kiss her in public. They bought food, a new shirt for Tony, several shoes for Pepper and Tony brought a beautiful necklace to surprise Pepper while she was looking for spices.

He turned her around so her back was against his chest. His face was buried in her hair and he smiled into it, enjoying the proximity. The couple stood in a corner where Tony had led them in, because he wanted at least a bit of privacy to share a moment with Pepper. Now was his moment.

"Pepper, I Lo…"

Pepper saw something which caught her attention. Nothing special, just a few camels. Tony registered her lack of attention towards him and was stopped in is train of thoughts.

'_Not the right moment. Oh. But a perfect moment for my surprise. Yep, now's surprising-time.'_

He took the necklace out of the box and hid it in his hand. He then reached over her shoulder to point at the camels.

"Look Pepper, camels." He smiled to her back. He knew she loved them.

"Yeah, I see them. I never saw them in reality before."

His lips brushed her cheek when he leaned back again. His hand, within the necklace grazed her throat and his other hand slipped over her shoulder to grip one end of the lace. She stiffed within his actions and her hand reached up to her neck to find the edge right above her chest. It was stunning. Simple, silver with a small, black ball as a charm. It fitted to everything, her shoes, robe and hair.

"It's for you. Only for you. It's a singleton. The only one. Just for you." He smiled at her replacing THOSE three words with three others.

Pepper turned around to look into his, the love of her life's eyes. She wanted to tell him, that she loved him, but was still afraid of reaction. Sure, she knew he loves her, but she didn't want to be the first one to say it. So because she couldn't say it… '_Screw you! I tell him.'_

"Thank you, Tony. It is beautiful. I love it. I love …" '_Crap.' _"It."

* * *

**An interruption, again. I'm sorry I know I'm cruel. But this will end soon. No interruptions, hopefully. So what do you think? Reviews please. **

**xoxox**


	11. Home is where your heart is

**So the next chapter. Natasha comes back and Tony feels home. Thanks for reading and your nice reviews! I love them all. **

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Home is where your heart is**

The days went by and their vacation was over for 3 weeks now. Tony had to go to a mission two days before and Pepper worried herself half to death, because he hadn't called yet. She went to meetings and checked emails and made phone calls to keep herself busy and not to think about him. She was disappointed when she heard she had to leave for a meeting in DC. She would only be away for one day, but Tony might return or call her and she wouldn't be there. But as one of the CEOs of Stark Industries she had to go and it was her duty, because the other CEO, her boyfriend wasn't available.

While Pepper made her way to the plane Tony fought in North Chorea against a partner association from the ten rings. He was surrounded by men with AK47 and other weapons pointed at him. One man shouted, "Fire! Let's knock Iron Man down." Bullets flew through the air and hit his suit, but it didn't matter for him. He was bulletproof. He put up his repulsors and shot his way out of them. He made JARVIS start his flight-stabilizer and fired at the men from the air. A few minutes later everyone lay on the ground, probably dead, probably alive. But it doesn't matter to Tony. The reason he was there, was the fact that this organization threatened to kill Pepper and disturb the company with his very own weapons, if he wouldn't handle them his suit. He had to prevent this, protect Pepper from harm and find his weapons and disturb them, before they could do anything. Of course he hadn't told Pepper anything so she wouldn't worry but his thought was with her. Now that the first part of his mission was done he only needed to find his guns and bombs and made them explode.

"Stark! Do you need help?" A familiar voice startled him and he turned around to see a mess of black suit and red hair running towards him.

"Agent Romanoff! It's a pleasure to meet you again. How do I deserve this honour?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well SHIELD knew everything and you need help to find these weapons of yours, and protect Miss Potts. So here I am. By the way how's your lovely CEO?" She said smiling.

"She's fine." A smile spread across his face. "How have you been."

"All right. So let's find this stuff and get outta here. She's waiting for her teddy bear to return."

Tony's jaw dropped "How do you…"

"SHIELD knows everything."

They found the weapons, but when Natasha was about to disturb them Tony saw the trap. A bomb was placed underneath a Jericho. He shouted her name, but it was too late. A lightning made of fire and ashes hit him and her. When he got his senses back he saw the agent lay on the floor without any movements.

"Jarvis, is she alive?" He asked and started to make his way towards her. He struggled because of the pain in his chest and abdomen.

"Yes, she is alive, but she's barely breathing and her pulse is weak. And sir, I'm afraid you're badly hurt, too." Tony winced in pain as he picked her up.

"J, fly me out of here and tell Pepper please."

"As you wish, sir. But it would be better to go to the hospital."

"Shut up. Call the meds I need them at home. Now." He flew into the sky, pain shot through his entire body, but he held Natasha securely against him and carried her to his home, hoping Pepper would be there.

As Pepper heard what happened she forced the pilot to turn the direction and fly back to LAX. When she arrived at home she ran down to his workshop and saw Tony and Natasha coming inside through the gate followed by medics. He laid Natasha down on the couch and went to get his suit off. Pepper ran behind him and as soon as the suit was gone he turned to face her.

"Tony, what happened? You need to see the doctor, too." Her voice was full of worries and fear.

"I'm alright. Damn it. She tried to save me. I hope she'll make it. Now come over here and give me kiss." He said and opened his arms, but his face blurred in pain as he spread them. When she reached him she couldn't help, even if she knew it was wrong, but kissed him. "I've missed you, Pepper." He mumbled against her lips. She smiled.

"I've missed you, too. So now go at let the medics have a look on you." She pushed him gently towards the door. The meds were finished with Natasha and one went over to Tony and check on him. The other one came to Pepper and asked her if Natasha could stay a few days, cause she needed rest and someone to look after her. She hadn't worse injuries, but it would be dangerous for her to have stress. Pepper said it would be no problem. Natasha was a friend and for Pepper friends are the most important thing in the world, except Tony. Tony's injuries wasn't that worse either and he would soon be the same. They were quite lucky under this circumstances and Pepper was grateful to have her Tony, well teddy bear back.

After getting Natasha to one of the guest rooms Tony came to Pepper and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad to have you and to be back in here."

"You are home, Tony." She smiled at him.

"Yes, I am home. But my home is not Malibu or New York. My home is where my heart is. So, yes I'm home, here with you." He stood up and left a confused Pepper on the couch.

A few days later Natasha went back to SHIELD, but promised to visit soon. Over this five days Pepper and her got to be very close friends and enjoyed each other's presence. So the good-bye felt very hard for both. After the Russian asset was gone Pepper changed into comfortable cloth and cuddled up against Tony on the couch. He spooned her from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her cheek and let JARVIS start the movie. They watched Pirates of the Caribbean and at the end Pepper was fast asleep.

"Pep? Are you awake?" He kissed her neck and cheek to wake her up. "Honey, Love, wake up. Come on, time for bed."

"Tony… Let me sleep." She mumbled sleepy.

"Come on, I'll carry you." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, but before he reached their bed she said something.

"Wait, let me down. I need to go to the bathroom. I want to brush my teeth."

"Ok." He let her down, but didn't let her step out of his arms. He kissed her sweetly and brushed his nose against hers. She then left and brushed her teeth. He stood in the doorway and looked at her, simply smiling and enjoying the fact that she was all his. When she stepped out of the bathroom she went over to the small balcony where she went every evening to look at the ocean in the moonlight. Tony went behind her. Normally she stood there alone. It was her moment to recover the day and over think all what happened in her live. But this evening Tony went to stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, laying his chin on her shoulder. They stood there in total silence, neither of them saying a word for 15 minutes and listened to the sound of the waves. Suddenly Tony leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear and kissed her temple lightly. "I Love you." he whispered and let go of her, turned around and went inside. Pepper was startled at his sudden announcement, but everything fell into place immediately. She ran behind him and crashed into him as he heard her footsteps behind him and turned.

"Took you damn well long enough, you idiot." She screamed half laughing, half crying and kissed him. He failed to respond at first, but as her hand slipped into his hair and her thighs entangled his waist he slung his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He nibbled at her lower lip and she opened her mouth for him. She felt his wet and warm tongue darting into her mouth and replied happily with her own one. They parted breathless and he rested his forehead against hers and smiled like an idiot.

"I take that as an 'I lo…" He was cut off by her lips crashing against his again.

"Of course. I love you so much, Tony! I love you. I love you. I love you." She smiled happily back at him.

"Wow someone's excited." He chuckled. "I'm happy Pepper. I love you so much, too."

"Tony, shut up. I waited for this moment for more than six years now. So just kiss me."

He closed his eyes and kissed her while taking her to their bed. They spend the rest of their night without any sleep. They talked about their relationship and how it had grown. They confessed each other their love and made love several times.

It still was a phrase they use rarely, so the meaning and occasion would still be something special, but from this very moment on, both knew nothing could ever part them and they are loved by each other and all they have.

* * *

**Well they admitted it finally. Reviews? Thank you so much! **

**xoxox**


	12. I love you

**Well here is the next heated M-Chapter only for **_**socalmaggot**__**. **_**I hope you'll like it. Thanks for your reviews. Ideas are always appreciated! **

**I don't own anything and sorry for mistakes:) **

**Rated: M **

* * *

**I Love you**

After their confession about their feelings for each other they spent the rest of the week mostly together. While Tony was tinkering with his suit or cars she sat on the couch in his lab and worked. He went on missions and Pepper waited desperately for him to return. She waited for her, how Natasha told it teddy bear. Oh yes Tony Stark was a cuddler. He used every opportunity to lay his arms around her and hug her or kiss her lightly. When they watched a movie he had always his arms around her shoulder or waist and she had her head on his chest or shoulder. He'd kiss her occasionally lightly on her lips and when they went to bed he'd carry her bridal style. He loved to carry her like that. When he and she lay down, he usually spooned her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. In the mornings when they woke up she had her head against his chest, snuggled deeper into his touch and laid half on top of him. He'd kiss her awake, it got a habit since Venice and they make out for several minutes, sometimes morning sex, too and then going to shower, together or separated depended on the time they have till the first meeting.

It was June 10th and their anniversary of two month. He was on a mission and Pepper waited patiently for him to return. He came home at 2 pm and his suit had much damage and a few holes. She headed towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She asked him and checked him with her eyes.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, love. Only the suit has a few damages, but it protected me. How was your day without me?" He kissed her forehead and walked to his desk.

"Long and its only midday. I've missed you." She went behind him and kissed his cheek. He turned around and looked at her. That was when he noticed what she wore. She wore a short black skirt and a white blouse. "Jim called. He asked if we wanted to watch a movie with him."

"Oh, I thought just you and me, the Jacuzzi and a bottle of red wine, no swimwear and hot wild monkey sex for the rest of the day. I mean I have to make up for leaving this early." He shot her a wicked smile and she smiled back.

"Sounds good, but – " The doorbell ringed and JARVIS informed them it was Col. Rhodes. "Rhodey is already here. But if you behave I, um promise you to make it up to you later." She smiled seductively at him and kissed him slowly till a voice broke their kiss.

"Let me guess, he just came home." Rhodey chuckled behind them and they turned to face him. "You still look like two seals fighting over a grape. Cute seals, but still seals."

"Jim. How have you been?" Pepper asked and walked towards him and hugged him friendly.

"Yes Rhodes, how have you been, till you interrupted us?" Tony's voice made clearly that he wasn't happy about Rhodeys appearance. Pepper elbowed him and remembered him that he should behave. So Tony growled and asked, "So which film did you bring?"

"Ehm, I brought two so you can choose. First 'Just go with it' with Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler and second 'Miss Undercover' with Sandra Bullock."

If he could look more annoyed he would've done, but Tony's expression clearly that this was certainly not his choice of movies. Pepper on the other hand smiled and debated with herself which one she wanted to watch. Her choice fell to 'Just go with it' and ten minutes later she sat in Tony's lap, his arms around her waist and Rhodey on the other side of the couch. JARVIS turned the movie on and it wasn't long till Rhodey couldn't ignore the whispers beneath him. I was nearly 15 minutes within the movie when he was about to throw up. Adam Sandler and Brooklyn Decker were just about to spend their night on the beach and Tony whispered something to Pepper and she giggled. Rhodey stopped the movie to shut them up and heard Pepper say, "Yes, I loved our sex on the beach. You should run that by me again." She heard Rhodeys gasp and flushed in no time while Tony only chuckled. She mumbled "Sorry." to James and he looked at her with an expression Tony thought was priceless.

"God, I'll never come around again when you just returned, Tony! Can we please watch this movie now or do you two need time to satisfy a need?"

Still as red as a tomato lowered her eyes and hushed "No go on. It's fine." He pressed play, but they only managed 45 minutes till he saw Tony's hand went to Peppers butt and rubbed it. Somehow nothing other happened and he ignored it. But then they started to snog passionately and he heard her moan and when he saw Tony's hand made his way under her skirt he heard his words, "Don't tell me that you wear this hot, black, lace nothing you call your thong."

"Yes and the matching bra you use to rip away with your teeth." She giggled and replied it seductively, rubbing her hands along his chest.

Tony's head shot up and he looked at his best friend, who looked at him with pure disgust. He smiled at him and said in a playful yet serious voice, "Rhodey. Leave. Now." He leaned in to kiss Pepper again. "I have other things to do than watching a movie."

"I. Will. Never. Ever. Watch. A. Movie. With. You. Again.!" Rhodey shook his head as he left the couple on the couch.

As Tony managed to lay Pepper down on the couch she felt his ever-growing bulge in his pants and cupped him through the fabric, gently playing with his balls. He groaned and kissed her while unbuttoning her blouse. "I love you, and I've missed you." He whispered wolfishly in her ear as he rubbed his palm along her bra and felt her nipple harden in respond. She managed to get him out of his shirt and pants and kissed his reactor.

"I love you, too. And now please get me out of this thong!"

He put her panties down and marveled again at her wetness. He never knew a woman who was so wet like she was every time they 'played along'. Well although he was never that hard like he was with her and boy she was amazing. She did things with her tongue to his neck which should be forbidden and she worked her up his neck to his ear and licked at his lobe. He unclasped her bra and kissed her nipple while his fingers played with her entrance till one finger slid into her wet, hot slickness, finding her clit and rubbed it in a slow pattern. One hand still in his hair she threw her head back to the couch and moaned loudly. Her back arched up into his body and the other hand went inside of his boxers slowly stroking his length and playing with his balls.

He needed to bi inside of her as fast as possible and as he removed his finger from inside of her she growled in disappointment, but as he stroke her body with the tip of his manhood, stroke her clit and slowly lowered himself into her she whimpered. "Tony!" Pepper never used to be a screamer, but in this moment she needed him and screamed his name. He was more aroused than ever and moved quickly inside of her, his spine twitched as he felt his orgasm built inside of him. He realized too late that he was faster than her and with his last thrust he felt the wave of pleasure rush over him and he emptied himself into her. "WOW! That was amazing, Pep! I love you so much."

"I'm glad it was amazing for you, but you… ehm… don't hit the spot." She smiled as he turned red.

"What?" His eyes fixed to hers and he looked very sorry and embarrassed. "You didn't… I mean… Sorry Pepper, this never happened before, does it?"

She cupped his cheek and stroke it softly. "It's ok Tony. You needed it more than me in this moment. I love you and you can make it up to me later."

"You can bet that. But I disagree with the later thing." He smiled at her suggestively.

"Whatever you wa – Oh Tony." He had pushed his fingers inside of her again and spread her legs a bit more to kiss her right above his fingers, kissed her thighs and licked at her clit. She felt him nibbled at her lower parts and she was on cloud nine. "Go on! I love you. I LOVE THIS! Please whatever you do there go on." He felt her walls and muscles started to flatter around his tongue and fingers. As she climaxed he pulled out of her and licked his finger clean, laced her fingers with his and kissed her passionately. His lips sealed hers and she opened her mouth to his and tasted herself in his mouth, happily moaning. "Yes you totally made it up to me. Ouch that was good."

"Yes, but next time we'll come together again."

"Tony, it's alright. So what about this Jacuzzi thing and the bottle of red wine? Water-sex is unfamiliar to us, together, yet. We should make this experience. And I like bubbles and blister."

"Sure you do." He smiled lifted her up and brought her to the bathroom. Before entering it he kissed her longingly and looked at the balcony. "Do you remember? Four days ago I told you I love you, and it was the best eight letters I've ever said in my life. Pepper, I love you."

"And I love you." She kissed him and the entered the bathroom to 'play' in the Jacuzzi. He walked behind her as an idea popped in his mind.

* * *

**You want to know his idea? Can we make the 75 reviews? Would love it! **

**xoxox**


	13. Upside-down

**Wusa, next chapter! More than 75 reviews! You are amazing! I'm literally dancing around in my room, because of you. **

**Well as some of you wished I tell what happened in the bathroom. Not in much detail, 'cause this chapter is not about sex. It's about how your world could turn in less than 2 hours.**

**There will be more M-rated chapters later;-)**

**Happy reading.**

***Still don't own anything.***

* * *

**Upside-down**

She woke up the in morning at nine o'clock and noticed Tony wasn't next to her and she was naked. Not that she was complaining, last night was pretty fun and hot and passionate. She sat up and looked around the room. Furniture was tossed over and the sheets were on the floor along the pillows. Flashbacks popped up in her mind and she smiled as she thought of them.

After he had took her in the bathroom he had placed soft gentle kisses along her legs before he had lifted her into the tube and climbed in behind her. He kissed her hard and slid his hands between her legs again while she clutched him against her chest and kissed him hard. He kissed her stomach and breasts, ran his hands through her hair and up her legs, laced their finger as he easily slipped into her wet heat and reassured her that he loved her. _'Yes, I'm totally doing this tomorrow.' _He thought as he kissed her. It was slow, gentle and intimate this time, not fast, hard and needy like an hour before. They climaxed together and she relaxed against the edge of the tube while he shifted closer to her and wrapped himself around her like he was afraid to let her go, cause his life depends on her. All his life laid in her hands.

He eventually went to get a bottle wine, or two or three for them and they talked about random stuff and emptied the first very fast. The same happened to the next one and the third. Her visions were like a puzzle play and she could barely remember how she got in their bedroom or what had happened after. She hadn't a hangover and she praised the lord that she could drink very much without consequences the next day like headaches or sickness.

She remembered how they made out against the frame and that she fell off the bed with him on top of her. That's all she could remember, rather clear or not, the rest was a snarl of red and brown hair, his hands all over her and her mouth and hands all over him.

Yes, Pepper Potts was genuine happy and smiled. This was going to be a good day.

She thought Tony might be in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of them, but she didn't hear a thing and after an hour she wondered where he was.

"Jarvis?" she asked the AI.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" The AI repeated in no time.

"Where is Tony? Is he in the mansion or on a mission?"

"Neither, Ma'am. Mr Stark had left an hour before you woke up."

"Oh." She wondered why he even hadn't left a note for her. "Call him please."

"As you wish." The calling noise filled the room and Pepper waited anxiously for him to pick up. After five beeps the voicemail answered and she sighed and told him, if he heard that he should re-call her.

She went to take a shower, and chose casual clothes, since it was her day off. A dark washed jeans and a dark red tank top was her choice of cloth and she went barefoot down to take a mug of coffee. It was until now when JARVIS told her Tony called.

"Hey Honey. Where are you? I've missed this morning."

"Um… Pepper, look I want to do this right. We need to talk. I – " He stumbled into his phone and she cut him off.

"Tony, what's wrong? 'We need to talk' is not such a good sentence to start a conversation to your girlfriend. Normally it means something is wrong." She was curious but in not a good way. Afraid was the better word to describe her feeling, his tone and statement gave her.

"Yeah, sort of. I want to talk to you later, eye to eye. But for now it's just, I don't know how to say it."

"Tony, just spill it out. You scare the hell out of me right now. If you want to end this, us …" He heard her sob and could swear she already cried. He hated it when she cried and he hated it even more when she cried because of him. "… just say it and make it quick, like a patch." Her breath stuck in her throat and tears streamed down her eyes, but she gathered herself together and stopped crying. _'No, you don't cry now. Not when he's the jerk. He will not see you cry.' _She thought and wiped her tears away.

"No, it's not I want to end this – us. I just don't … Please wait till I'm home. I want to explain this properly. I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore, I want you – "

"I get it Tony. Good bye." She said and hung up.

"No, Pepper, please. Shit." He pressed the call button again, but she didn't answer. "Jarvis, put me on the speakers, I need to talk to her. And no word to what I'm up to, I will make it through now!"

"Sir, you might tell her, otherwise you might lose Miss Potts." The AI required.

"No, I just need 20 minutes. Lock the place down and don't let her escape. 20 minutes, Jarvis."

"Yes, sir." If JARVIS could lay emotions in his voice he would have sound disappointed, Tony was sure of that. "You're connected and can talk now through the house speakers."

"Pepper listen, please."

"No Tony." Her voice strong, but he could tell she was angry and hurt. "Let me out." Her tone was so soft and calm it was just like a cut through his heart and body.

"No, I have something for you and I want you to see it. Pepper what I meant was – " He stared, but was cut off again.

She yelled at him now, yelling Pepper was even worse than calm and dangerous Pepper. "You meant what Tony? That your fucking ego can't put up with me? That the playboy can't be with one woman? That I'm not some blonde – " now she was crying and sobbing heavily "- Bimbo you can fuck and throw away? I knew it would end like this! You are cold as ice, a liar and I knew you would hurt me, AGAIN!"

Five minutes, he only needed five more minutes to approach her, to tell her and explain to her.

"Pepper, would you please listen?" He asked and regretted his plan to it this way. He should have done it normal.

"No, you damn bastard. You broke up with me over the phone, the fucking phone, Tony! And you locked me at your place, because you have a bad conscience? No way Antony Edward Stark, will I listen to you! Before I'll listen to you, pigs learn how to fly!"

Yes, he had made it. He jumped out of his car and ran to his front door, the small box in his hands. He opened it and Pepper stormed towards him her purse in her hands and tried to get out of the door. He got to catch her and she struggled against his grip. "No. Put your hands away. Leave me alone! Let me be. Release me."

"Pepper would you please listen to me!" He literally begged her now.

"What do you have to say? You told me you don't want me as your girlfriend anymore, so I get it and I – " Now it was his turn to interrupt her.

"Yes, I said that, but you never let me finish, Pepper." He shook her and finally she stopped trying to run and calmed a bit down, he released his grip on her, shut the door and stood in front of her. He took the box out of his pocket and opened it. On the inside was a dark silver ring with a big shining blue stone in the middle, framed by two white half carat diamonds. His vioce was soft and full of love now. "Pepper, this is a ring I made for you, well I let it made for you. It is made of the shrapnel's Yinsen took out of my chest in this cave nearly 2 years ago. That was when I realized I love you. This diamonds are white and simple and wonderfully beautiful, just like you. The blue stone in the middle is a combination of a natural diamond with my new element that keeps my arc-reactor running. It has the same color as your eyes. I realized it as I made it. It was when I found this new element, that I knew that I need you and that I can't stand a day without you by my side. I knew it in my heart from the first day I saw you that it was you. It has always been you."

Somewhere along those lines she had started crying, so he continued. "You once gave me the arc as 'Prove that Tony Stark has a heart' and you saved me. Not only my life because I used it as Obi took the other one, but you saved my lonely ass from drowning. Well, actually this was not the proof that I have a heart, it tried to kill me. The proof that I have a heart is this, all here in this ring. It's you. Simply you. So yes, I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore I'd rather want you as my wife." She gasped at those words. "You were always more than just my PA or girlfriend. You are my heart. So I'm not going to ask you a question and I won't go down to one knee, but Virginia Anne 'Pepper' Potts you are the love of my live and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as my wife."

Her hand covered her mouth and she let her tears free-falling now. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. In one hour they got from nearly breaking up to a proposal. She was confused. She was angry and sad and within ten minutes he turned her world all over, again. Everything spun around and was turned upside-down, over and over again, till everything eventually fell in place. And that was why she hated him on the one hand, but was head over heels in love with this man right in front of. Being away from him scared the hell out of her and she hadn't known how she could move on without him.

He was scared that he had upset her so much that she would eventually broke up with him. Her hand still covered he mouth and tears were running down her cheeks. He gently removed her hand from her mouth and kissed it. "Pepper, please say something." He begged.

She finally got herself together and answered, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too, as your wife." He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly. As the ring was placed he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Leaning forward to kiss her he whispered, "Why are you still crying? Am I that bad? And where is this flying pig?"

"Happy tears, Tony." She beamed at him. "But do that ever, ever to me again and I'll kick your ass and kill you." He smiled, she smiled, he leaned further in, she walked the mile and closed the space between them. As his lips met hers, the world seemed to explode. It was a kiss they never shared before. Pure emotions and love and affection. Her hands made their way into his hair as his arms tightened around her waist, lifted her and spun her around while they were still kissing. As he sat her feet back to the floor they were still kissing, smiling against each other's lips.

"Are you hungry? I hadn't breakfast yet. I was out to get the ring from Cartier." He said as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still close and the smile still on his lips.

"Yes, I hadn't breakfast, too. I was too busy being angry." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. So what do you think? I take you out for breakfast, you can show your ring and I can boast with my wonderful, smart, beautiful fiancé. Doesn't it sound good?"

Yes, Pepper Potts was genuine happy and this was going to be a very VERY good day.

"Yes, it sounds good. Will that be all Mr Stark?" He kissed her and took her to his Audi R8.

"That will be all soon-to-be-Mrs-Stark."

* * *

**Well I was crying, when I wrote it. You too? Reviews! :)**


	14. Scream and shout

**Here we are again with the next chapter. It took me a while to update and I'm so sorry, but school is eating me! **

**Thank you for all your reviews, it's amazing! **

**Well some of you said they have the feeling something bad is going to happen and you are true. So enjoy reading. But if you think this story is boring, I'm begging you to tell me so I can do it better for you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, still.**

* * *

**Scream and shout**

It was a few weeks after Tony's proposal and Pepper wasn't used to be his official fiancé yet. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her ring, which meant the world for her. She couldn't help the small grin that always appeared on her face when someone said his name at work or when she saw her wonderful, lovely fiancé.

As they came out with the news that Tony Stark, world-known playboy would marry his ex-PA and CEO the hell broke loose around them. Paparazzi and press were all around the mansion, followed them wherever they may went and asked questions to get a date for the wedding or tried to snap a shot of her engagement ring.

To prevent those events and before they would go any further Pepper set a press conference and an official engagement party. The conference went well and they answered all question except the ones which applied to the date of the wedding, because on the one hand it wasn't fixed yet and they wanted to keep it private.

The party was set two days later and Pepper had invited all the important broad members, press relatives and friends.

Music blew through the windows and open doors. There were about 250 people all around and inside the mansion.

"Tony! Where do all those people and _girls_ come from? I didn't invite so many people." Pepper asked with an angry voice.

"Oh I thought it would be more fun for everyone with more than fifty guests around here. Scotch?"

"No! I don't want alcohol! And I'm not happy about that you are going to drink either."

"Oh. Pep, it is our party. Let me celebrate and enjoy this."

"Fine do what you want! You don't even care about me." She waved her hand and headed into the kitchen to find Rhodey and her only girly-friend which was here, since the others had to work or live across the country: Natasha.

As she saw Pepper she knew something was wrong. "Pepper, what's up?"

"Fine." She muttered.

"You don't even listen. What happened? Talk to me. You're looking unhappy at your engagement party, that's not a good sign." Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it to confirm her to talk.

That was when Pepper finally let go and busted in tears. "It's the same as always. A hundred blond bimbos, alcohol and I don't matter at him at all. He wants to enjoy his time, like he couldn't have fun since we're together. I'm so afraid he drinks himself to oblivion and fucks such a slut and totally forgets about me just like in the past."

"Shhh… Hush Pepper. He wouldn't do that. He loves you. Don't think so much; just enjoy your time tonight." Natasha had wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair to sooth her when finally Rhodey entered.

"What's wrong? Pepper what happened?" He asked worried as he saw his 'sister' cry.

Instead of Pepper Natasha answered, because Pepper was still crying and sobbing. "He's getting back to his alter-ego. And she's afraid he would cheat on her." She stated simply while she ran circles on Pepper's back to comfort her.

Hearing that Tony sighed heavily and said before turning away, "Pepper, listen to me carefully: He loves you and he won't cheat on you. I know no-one who cares more for you than he does. I'll talk to him."

Two hours later nearly everybody was gone but there was still no sight of Tony.

"Jarvis, where is Tony? I swear if he's with some bimbo I'll kill him."

"He's not in the house at the moment, Miss Potts." The AI replied.

"Pepper, we're leaving now. Is there anything we can do for you at the moment?" Natasha asked softly while Rhodey appeared behind her with a few glasses in his hands and put them in the sink.

"No. I'll just clean up a bit and then I went to sleep. Have one of you seen Tony?" Worry run through her system and grew heavy when Rhodey and Tasha shook their heads. "Well I'll bring you to the door."

As they reached the door Pepper recognized moans and a soft whimper and soft low whispered voice: "No. Please let me be. I don't want this." But Pepper was more than shocked as she opened the door and saw a brunette girl passionately snogging against the wall with her fiancé Tony Stark. Well actually it was the girl kissing Tony, while he tried to get away, but Pepper saw red. She felt like a sack potatoes hit her, but Natasha was the one who yelled while Rhodey caught Pepper who passed out and bust in tears.

Tony finally succeeded to get rid of the brunette and tried to get to Pepper, but Natasha stopped him and stepped between him and her. "No!" She spat out. "You've done enough! You left her alone the whole night through and now you're cheating on her at your engagement party? Don't you dare touch or speak to her!" She now shouted at him and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Please, let me talk to her. It's not – " Rhodey cut him off.

"It's not what it seemed? Well what was it then? She forced you to kiss her? Damn you! You are Iron Man and you can't handle a woman who jumps you?! Bastard! She gave you a second and a third and a fourth chance over all this years and girls you banged and you – I don't have words to express how disappointed I am!" Rhodey shouted at Tony while he still held Pepper. "Look at her, look what you did to her. You broke her! AGAIN!"

Tears escaped Tony's eyes and he trembled from head to toe. "Please, I can explain this. I couldn't handle her and I really struggled, but – "

A small, broken, hurt and trembling voice with low volume interrupted him, "It's alright Tony. I saw this coming. I don't blame you." Her words were worse than every yelling or physical injury. Seeing her that broken and without fight or fly instinct and courage to move on, broke him finally. He went down on his knees and pressed the balls of his hands against his eyes. She was still silently crying. "I'll leave now. Here is your ring. Goodbye and I apologize for taking your time so long."

Those words were more he could handle. He felt to his side and curled into fetal position trembling while crying, unable to say anything. He saw Rhodey picking Pepper up and carrying her to his car to drive her to her condo she still had.

Natasha bent down and said serious, but not angry at him: "You just lost her. You know that? This was more she could take."

It was not fair. He could understand Pepper, but what he said was the truth. The woman who jumped him was a girl he knew from the past. She had always a crush on him and got to be a special FBI agent. He hadn't had any chance to fight against her without his suit. Hell he didn't even know why she was on his party. He wanted to explain everything to Pepper and after what seemed hours he finally managed to sit up. But what he saw hitched his breath in his throat.

"Belle!" Was all he could breathe, his eyes wide in fear as a sharp pain came from his forehead and everything went black around him.

* * *

Rhodey had brought Pepper to her condo. He gave her a glass of water and sat her down on the couch. On the way she had stopped crying, but only she knew it was just because she hadn't any tears left.

Rhodey stood up to make himself a coffee as she murmured something with a hoarse voice. "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"I just want to shower. You can stay over here on the couch. It's comfortable."

As Pepper escaped from the shower when she heard her phone buzz, but knowing it would be Tony she ignored it. She sat on her bed and stared at the framed picture of her and Tony. It showed the two of them at their second first date in the yard of the restaurant. He stood behind her, hands around her waist, hugging her close. She was taken aback by his sudden move, her mouth opened in a surprise smile and her head turned to her side to face Tony while he peaked over her shoulder.

A small tear escaped her eyes and hit the glass of the frame as the buzz startled her again. Without looking at the caller ID she pressed the end button and shut her phone off, her gaze never leaving the picture.

She couldn't believe what had happened and couldn't believe that Tony would do something like that to her, but she had seen it with her own eyes. But the way he reacted at her words, the pain she had caused him and the way he looked as she left made her heart flinch and she wanted so desperately to believe him it wasn't like it looked.  
Hell if someone had told her a day ago she would be that hurt and sad on the evening of her engagement party she would have laughed at them.

A soft knock on the door pulled he out of her train of thoughts. Rhodey slowly entered her bedroom with his phone in his hands and looked serious like dead himself.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked worried and afraid, not knowing how much she could handle anymore.

"There's Tasha on the phone. It's … it's about Tony. But she better tell you herself." He said with a tone in his voice which worried the hell out of her. It was the same tone he had as he told her Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan.

Pepper snatched the phone from his hands and pressed it to her ear.

"Tasha what's wrong?" Who was she kidding? She still loved Tony and would do everything for him. He was all she had.

"Pepper. You gotta be strong. Jarvis alert me that Tony got injured by someone or something and now Jarvis can't track him anymore." Natasha said through the phone.

Tears welled up in Peppers eyes again and her voice sounded more broken and weak like ever. "Does that mean – "

"SHIELD is already after him and is trying to find him, just like Jarvis. Can you come over and may help us? I know it is hard for you, but he might be seriously hurt and injured. I know you are mad and you have every right to be, but Pepper, he's gone and we don't know where. He needs your help, maybe now more than ever."

* * *

**If I'll get more than 95 reviews I'll update faster, but I actually think we can make 100! **

**So prove me right and leave a review please. Lots of love.**

**xoxox**


	15. Belle

**You are amazing! 97 Reviews?! WOW! I LOVE YOU! **

**So: Here's the update.**

**Mainly Tony's version but the next one will be Peppers.**

**Let me know what you think, please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Isabella Degarés and Christoph. **

* * *

**Belle**

Pain. That was what Tony felt, as his senses came back. A few moments after this first realization, fear and angst began to kick in and he finally opened his eyes.

Tony lay in a grey walled room with a gritty floor and no windows. At first he thought he was back in the cave in Afghanistan, but the low blue glow of his reactor reminded him that all what happened wasn't just a beautiful dream. He was Iron Man and he loved his PA and proposed to her a few days ago.

But with this thought the mental pain returned and brought back the memory what had happened the night before. She had broken up with him, because he had kissed another god damned girl. Or had she kissed him?

Suddenly all memories came back in one flash. She had kissed him, against his will and as Pepper had left, angry and upset, this whore had hit him and he had recognized her: Belle!

The door cracked open and a woman with brown curled hair, green eyes and pale skin entered the room. She wore a black dress that left very little for imagination and killer heels. Behind her came a man. Grey ARMY shirt and black pants matched the rest of his appearance. He was tall, a few inches taller than he was and muscled like Hulk, but handsome and attractive with dark brown hair.

"Belle, what the fuck do you want from me? And who the fuck is this gorilla there in the door." It was when Tony realized he was handcuffed and confined to the floor so he couldn't stand up or move.

"Oh Tony, Honey? Aren't you happy to meet your ex-PA, girlfriend, fiancé and love of your life again?" She asked with an undertone that was a mix between sarcasm and seriousness and the smirk on her face said clearly that she was very amused with his current situation.

"Isabella Degarés you were a lot, but never the love of my life!" He countered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes I remember. Pepper your new PA slash CEO is your love of your life." She emphasized every word and pursed her lips as she said her name. "Since when do have a fling for red-heads? I know you always had a fling for your PAs and strong, determined women, but a red-head? Seriously? What did she do to get your attention? Slept her way to the top? Fucks you when you need it? Bet she has a fuck-buddy. Little whore." She glanced over her shoulder at the man behind her. "Sorry Chris, no offence."

At her explanation about Pepper Tony shifted on the ground and growled in anger. "Don't you dare say something like that about her! She is the best that ever happened to me. And in contrary to you she doesn't need to sleep her way to the top. She is the love of my life and nothing you can say or do would distract or part me from her, you bloody fucking slut."

"Sorry, but what did she do five hours ago? Ah right, she left you, because she thought you cheat her."

"Bitch! What do you want?! Money? Take it! My suit? Sorry but wrong place."

"You don't understand? The genius doesn't understand." She chuckled at her own words. "You don't remember why we broke up, do you?" As he shook his head she continued. "Well I guess I'll remind you. You broke up with me, because of your new PA Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. She appeared as we got engaged and dragged you to every meeting and you had barely time for me. Because of her you started drinking again. I saw the looks you shot her and how you smiled when she looked at you or someone called her name. And egh, the god damn nickname you gave her: Pepper. You never had a pet name for me but for your fucking assistant. And after three years of work and two years of engagement between us and one and a half employment of hers you broke up with me, to fuck her."

"I never slept with her till we got together. And I left you, because you were a selfish, possessive whore who cheated on me at every occasion. Hell you made me the playboy and the ass I was, till I realized I love Pepper. So tell me now what do you want?" Tony cried out.

"I want you and her to feel the same pain I felt as you left me! Yes I made mistakes, but you should forgive me! I love you Tony, earnestly. She only uses you. I'm the woman who makes you happy, I'm your future. You know that. She hates you being Iron Man, I love you even more for you super hero thing. I know what you need and what you like, especially in bed. I doubt she satisfy you. I am the one for you."

"I don't want you! I love her and we are happy. Were happy, till you showed up. Who the hell do you think who you are? What are you trying to reach?"

"I have you here with me and you'll stay until she realizes that she is better without you and till you realize that you are better with me. But first I will make you pay for leaving me. You know you deserve it." With her last words she hit him against his head and smacked him to the floor once more.

Everything hurts as he hit the ground again. Physical pain crowded his head and made him wince. "You are insane, a maniac. Dream on. I'd rather die than be with you again."

"Oh, I haven't mention the best part yet and I haven't introduce my better half yet. He's one of your employee and Peppers ex. He still loves her and he will get her. Oh and before I forget it he has an open account with you, too. You laid your hands on his girl and you will pay." With these words she turned and headed to the door. "I'll see you later my love. Chris, don't hurt his face and manhood to bad, I still need him." A kick in his stomach and a hit against his head and in his face and everything went black again, but he heard Pepper cry and shout his name.

* * *

Pepper stepped into SHIELD-HQ. They had watched the videos of the night again and Pepper cried again as she saw Tony kissing the girl. It was until the 12th time as she realized that Tony had been kissed by the girl and not the other way round. She had to watch it again to be sure and finally it hit her like a sack potatoes. "This is Belle!"

"Who?" Natasha and Rhodey asked together.

"Isabella Degarés. She was his PA and fiancé before me. She changed her appearance, so I couldn't recognize her immediately. He'd left her, because she cheated on him. She never got over him. But I hadn't heard a word from her since she had finished her FBI-development five years ago."

They watched several videos, but found nothing else. It was until JARVIS finally admit that there was one video left. It showed that Tony was hit by her and then the screen went black. Apparently the camera was damaged by someone to hide what happened.

As Pepper stepped out of the door to head home, she was still worried about Tony, but on the other hand a bit relieved, yet guilty. Tony hadn't cheated on her and she was sorry that she hadn't believed him earlier. Her decision was made: She would find Tony and beg him for his forgiveness that she hadn't trusted and believed him. She knew she was unfair to the man she loved, but for now there was nothing more to do than do everything within her mighty to try to find him. To find her love.

As she reached home there was someone in front of her gate. Happy pulled the car down and Pepper got out. "What are you doing here, Christoph?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger again!** **But do you see this box below? Leave a review please, because I won't update till we reach the 105. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. **

**xoxo PP-S**


	16. Chris

**You beat the 100 reviews and the 10.000 views thank you soo much! I love you all and it means so much to me. So here's the next chapter. **

**I wish I would own them. But Belle and Chris belong to me! They're all mine.**

* * *

**Chris**

"Hello Ginny. How are you? You're looking great!" His voice was soft as always, but there was an undertone in it that caught Peppers senses and alerted her. Tony was kidnapped and out of nowhere her ex appeared at her door, while Tony was captive his own ex. There was something wrong, utterly wrong!

"Where is Tony and why are you here?" Pepper backed away as he made a step towards her, panic rose in her chest and she wished Happy would have waited, but since she gave him the rest of the day off she couldn't blame him that he had left already.

"I'm so sorry Virginia, but he has left you. He's returned to his ex slash now again girlfriend. He said he never loved you and his heart always belonged to her."

Pepper knew he lied, but saying those words, which were always her greatest fears in her relationship, totally hit a nerve and tears welled up in her eyes. "You're a liar, Chris. As always!" She said through clenched teeth.

Five years ago Christopher had left Pepper after 4 years of relationship. He had always said he loved her, but his career and the fact that Pepper had more success than he'd ever have were more important than their relationship. He had even proposed to her, but a few days before their wedding, he found a check from her employer Tony Stark and had just told her either she would quit her job or he would blow the wedding. It had ended in a huge fight between them and Pepper told him to leave and ended the engagement, because it was insane that she wasn't allowed to earn more money than he did. He left and had tried to reach her and apologize. Eventually she had given him a second chance, but he cheated on her and finally left her, telling her he loved her but he couldn't cope with her boss and their attraction towards each other. Useless to say that Pepper was always honest towards Chris and had never one thought for Tony at that time.

But now out of the blue after five years he appeared again and told her Tony went back to his ex? _'NO WAY!' _was all Pepper thought.

"Gin, he's gone. I saw it with my own eyes. He kissed her and told her he loved her. And I'm here to apologize to you too. I want you back Ginny." Chris bent down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Do you recognize it? It's the ring I gave you the first time I proposed and I still want to marry you. I've never stopped loving you."

Pepper was shouting now and tears streamed down her cheeks. "No! You are lying! You're a liar, he hadn't left me! You kidnapped him! Why?! I never wanted you. Don't you dare touch me or tell me you love me! Give Tony back to me, please!"

Christopher made a step towards her again and she was sandwiched between him and the gate now and his voice was strong and deep now. Dangerous. "No. He will never return to you and you don't belong to him. He has Belle and you have me. Look at this pictures – " He shows her pictures of Tony, laying on the ground, bleeding and Belle stood above him, caressing his head. " – You can't save him and you couldn't protect him and it's your fault he's laying there. He doesn't belong to you. And he was wrong for you. If you love him, let him go, because if you don't marry me I will personally make you kill him! And then I will kill you. And now _**take his ring off and put mine on**_!"

"No." She said through clenched teeth. "I will not take his ring off. Jarvis?"

"Honey, your system is off. I shut it. Now put it on or I'll kill him. He has a pill with poison in his body and I and you are the only living people who know about it. One false word or action from you and I'll activate it, he will be dead in less than two minutes."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she knew if Tony would die her life would end, too. She couldn't risk harming him further and though her heart seemed to die in her chest and splattered in thousand pieces she took the ring from him and put in on her finger. "I'm so sorry Tony. I love you more than everything, but I can't risk hurting you. I hope you'll understand it. You once told me I'm your reason and motivation and I'm all you have. You are mine. It's more than love, you are my life and I don't know how I can survive without you, but if my inner-death mean you can live I'll do it. I love you more than everything." She murmured against Tony's ring and kissed it. She then looked at Chris.  
"I accept your proposal, if it means Tony will live."

"That's the deal Ginny." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her but Pepper stopped him as she put her finger against his lips and moved to get away.

She looked at him, tears still in her eyes, but anger and fear, too. "Where do we go from here? Since you shut Jarvis I can't get inside. So what do you want?"

"We will leave this state and move to Nevada. Anything you want?"

"I want you to know, you can force me to anything, I will marry you and do what you want, but you will never change my feelings for Tony and you just created a lifeless zombie. You just killed me.  
And I just have one last plea. I want to see him one last time, just to talk to him. I want him to understand."

She felt deaf and stiff, like every bit of life had left her body. She was a zombie, a shadow of herself. She felt as if she would collapse every minute, but she didn't want to give this satisfaction to him.

"We will see, honey. You have to deserve the right to see him. You will learn to love me and you will forget him."

"Never." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" He growled at her, looking as if he was going to hit her.

"Nothing." She said immediately.

He turned and gripped her elbow shoving her towards his car. "Leave your phone and PDA! I don't want Shield to track you. One trick and he is dead and you'll get to know how I am when I'm angry. Understand?"

Pepper nodded.

"Ok, now show me what I missed the last five years. Kiss me!" I wasn't a question it was a command.

So Pepper shut her eyes and a single tear streamed down her cheek. Her mind was with Tony and she tried to keep her mouth shut while he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her effort to keep her mouth shut and bit her lower lip. She tried to fight the urge to gasp, but it hurt and she felt blood ran down her chin. As he bit her again to open her mouth for him, he pressed her body against him and forced her to open her mouth for him. His tongue slid into her mouth, but she didn't reply. Like she said she was a zombie and now more than ever she felt lifeless and dead. She just stood there and let it happen, begging to god that he would end it.

After what felt and eternity he finally pulled away. "If you continue it this way, you will never see him again!"

Pepper continued crying and through sobs she managed to tell him. "I told you, you created a walking dead. This is all I can give you." Her voice was broken and barely more than a whisper.

"Well you better recover soon or he will pay. Now I take you away from here. You won't need anything I have everything for you. Walk. Sit."

They entered the car and he drove away. Pepper continued crying softly and as she looked one last time at the mansion, she knew she wouldn't see it in a very long time again. As it was out of sight a heavy sob escaped her lips and all her thoughts was with Tony again.

Chris who heard her sob looked angry at her. "Stop crying or I'll give you a reason to cry."

* * *

"Shit, we lost Pepper's signal, too. And Jarvis is still down!" Natasha shouted.

"How could that happen? She had her BlackBerry with her and her PDA. We had a track on that!" Fury called out.

Natasha turned around and faced him. "Nick, I guess it's time to call them together."

"Steve isn't ready, yet. He just woke up and is not used to … well today."

"What about Banner and Barton? We'll need everyone to find them."

Fur furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her. "No not Banner. He's too dangerous. We don't know where they are and who captive them. Neither do we know what happened. He would cause more chaos than give us an advantage. Call Barton. A second spy is enough for the beginning. If we need Banner we will bring him."

Natasha nodded and went to call Barton. He agreed to help and would come over as fast as he could.

"What is my next instruction, Sir?" She asked as she returned.

"We need to find any- and everything we could find about this Isabella Degarés and her relationship to Tony Stark. And research Pepper's past too and find parallels."

Hours went by, Clint appeared and helped Natasha. Rhodey came over too, after he couldn't reach Pepper and offered to help, too. He was shocked as he heard Pepper was gone, too. All computers at Shield were occupied with researches.

They agreed to take a nap while Rhodey would stay awake and monitored the screens. Suddenly a loud beep appeared and all screens went black.

"What happened?!" Fury's angry voice appeared behind them. But he was silenced by a video that appeared on all screens. It was a man with dark brown hair and a woman with dark curls and they were talking.

"Put it on the speakers." Fury commanded. The speakers turned on and the woman spoke.

" – have Anthony Stark. He's mine now. Finally again! Don't try to find him, you won't succeed. I love him and I don't want to hurt him, but one false step from you and he's dead. I want his suit and his money too so we can build our own life. He will never reappear as Iron Man again, but I need the suit to build my army. So we will send a list with our claims and you better follow them or we will blow your building. There is an atomic bomb in your building and you can't escape it. So if one of you leaves this building we blow your whole place." She turned her gaze to the man next to her. "Chris? Your turn."

Now the man next to her spoke. "Well I just wanted to tell you that Virginia left Tony, 'cause she realized he belongs to Belle. She is finally happy again with me and loves me. So I want to invite you all to our wedding. Follow our rules and no-one will be harmed and we can celebrate all together. She's fine. Don't worry about her."

The screens went black and everybody sat in silence.

Eventually Rhodey spoke. "I recognize him. It's Christopher Benter, Pepper's ex-boyfriend." He told the story of the two of them and everybody understood, but Natasha told what everybody thought.

"She would never voluntarily leave Tony. She loves him more than everything and nothing would ever change that. And after what you just told, Rhodey I think it's very obvious that he forces her to leave with him. The question is what scared her that much that she would do that to Tony?"

"Tony himself." Clint said.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"Yeah she loves nothing more than him, right?" Everybody nodded in agreement. "So she was feared with his life. This Chris will kill him if she doesn't do what he wants her to do. She's trying to protect the one thing she loves the most. I can't even imagine how much it must hurt her."

"We need to find her, or he will kill her. She can't exist without him and the other way round." Rhodey explained.

"Like I said love is for kids. I just cause problems. So what do we do? We can't leave or we all will die too." Natasha said.

"Isn't you attitude a bit too hard?" Clint asked one eyebrow arched.

"We won't discuss it now." Fury finally demands. "We need to save them without blowing us up. We wait till their claims arrive. And we'll see if there's a loophole."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. After Friday I hope I can update faster, cause I'm finished with my exams then! **

**12 Day's till IM3 here in Germany! I'm so excited! **

**Leave a review please and tell me what you think and if you like it. Thanks.**

**xoxox PP-S**


	17. Problem solved

**Wow, it took me a lifetime to update and I'm so sorry about it! It was just so much on my plate the last few weeks. Well now I'm back with another chapter and I try to update faster now. **

**I love your reviews and I'm so happy we reached the 113! You are amazing! **

**This chapter is rather short and maybe a bit boring, but it is important for the next one.**

**Still don't own anything and the characters belong to Marvel, except Chris and Bell.**

* * *

**Problem solved**

"_Here are our claims. Remember: follow them and don't try to break out or we will blow the building and cause a nuclear catastrophe, because of you!_

_1__st__: All suits and weapons Stark had ever made._

_2__nd__: Do not try to find any of the two of them._

_3__rd__: Destroy the glorious image of Iron Man. He used to be a hero._

_4__th__: Pronounce Stark dead._

_5__th__: Col. Rhodes will be Virginia's witness at the wedding between Chris and her._

_6__th__: Do not try to track us via satellite or some other technical devises it won't work and we have an eye on you._

_7__th__: Fury, your idea of the Avengers: cancel it. Otherwise we will destroy them and you have to watch how Potts and Stark will die._

_Stay ready for new advises."_

Everyone was ready with reading and Rhodey was the first one to speak.

"They are totally insane. I mean have you read it? The claims are ridiculous, it seems like they have no idea what they are doing. It's not even threatening."

"Yes Col., but the bomb is real. So where is the loophole? I mean it's true they have apparently no idea what they're doing, but we can't go out." Natasha stated. "And it's safe to say that an enemy who has no idea what he's doing is more dangerous than an enemy who has a plan and knows how much power he has."

"That's true. The worst enemies are the ones who had no plan how much chaos the can cause. Remember Budapest?" Clint stated.

"How could I forget?" Tasha laughed.

"Enough." Fury interrupted. "We're not here to exchange funny memories. A hero and his girlfriend are missing. It's serious. Let's find a solution, after that you can have small-talk."

Everyone looked expecting at Rhodey who had the sheet of paper in his hands and stared at it with his eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly a small smile creeped over his lips. "I think I found their mistake. They always say we should stay in this headquarter, because they think that all the Avengers are here. But they're not right?"

Fury and Natasha nodded, while Barton answered. "No Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers aren't here. – Ah, I see where you are going with it. Fury, he's right. We can use the Captain and Banner from the outside to help us to find them or at least to defuse this bomb underneath our feet."

"All right Agent Romanoff call Banner, he trust you. I will talk to the Captain. Col. Rhodes, Agent Barton you search this bomb and feed Agent Romanoff with information about it so Banner can help you to defuse it. After that I need to re-install Mr Stark's security system and I could use your help Col. Rhodes and the help of your suit. We need to find Mr Stark and Miss Potts. So get to work." Fury commanded and everybody walked out of the room and headed for their exercise.

oOoOoOo

"Hello?" A hoarse and deep voice came from the other end of the line.

"Mr Banner? Here is Agent Natasha Romanoff from SHIELD. We have a problem with a nuclear bomb in our headquarter and Tony Stark and his PA Virginia Potts are kidnapped. So since you are the only scientist within reach who knows everything about gamma rays and maybe how to defuse a bomb we hope for you to help us."

"No."

"Sir, we try to save two lives, not to mention our own lives and the lives of about 200 other agents in this headquarter."

"No."

"Sir, please listen…"

Bruce Banner interrupted her finally. "I said no. The last time I had something to do with gamma rays and radioactivity it hadn't ended well and I'm not going to risk to hurt anyone anymore because of my faults. So sorry, but no."

"We wouldn't ask you if it isn't urgent. We just want to know if we could avoid the trigger so at least one agent can go out and try to find the missing persons."

A long silence settled over the line and Natasha started to think that he had hung up on her.

Finally Banner sighed: "Fine send me the information you have and I will see what I can do."

oOoOoOo

The same time Nick Fury had managed to reach the Captain and explained the situation to him. He was willing to help where he could and waited for instructions.

oOoOoOo

After searching for more than half an hour through the entire cellar and lobby of SHIELD-HQ, Rhodey and Barton finally found the nuclear bomb. It wasn't big, but it didn't look a lot professional, too.

"Now I didn't wonder why they want all Stark's weapons. They really have no clue what they're doing. Don't touch it, I don't know if it's stable." Rhodey said and Barton smirked.

"I know Col. Rhodes."

"Please call me Rhodey."

"Ok, Rhodey. I'm Clint. Well let's take a look, there must be something which isn't usual."

Rhodey laughed out loud. "Clint, it's hand-made by people who didn't know what they do. Any- and everything is not usual about this bomb."

Clint had to laugh too. "True story. – Look there is a wire and it leads to the shadow."

The two of them followed the wire and ended in a dark room where some kind of sensor was placed which was connected to every door and window that leads out of the building: This was the trigger.

"Well they're not that stupid." Rhodey admitted.

"They are, but like I said: The worst enemy is the one who has no clue what he's doing. And this is dangerous. One false move from someone, even a touch of the window could blow it up. It's damn sensible and dangerous."

They gathered all the information and sent them to Banner. He gave the instructions to stop the sensor for one door long enough to let one person slip out. They did as they said and Natasha managed to escape to meet the Captain and re-program Jarvis for further dope about Tony Stark's or Pepper Potts' current being and how to rescue them.

* * *

Pepper awoke with a start. At first she wondered why Tony wasn't beside her, but the last nights events came back like a hurricane. She lay in a dark cellar, no window, no bed and no-one by her side. The only light in the room came from a single bulb on the ceiling. On the other side of the room stood a table with a note on it:

'_Good morning beautiful._

_I hope you slept well. I needed to give you some pills to bring you down to sleep. You were a bit hysteric last night. You better behave in the future or you're going to pay and your boss, too.  
But luckily for you, this SHIELD-group where your boss was a member accepted our claims and so I have a present for you. A wedding present. You are allowed to see Mr. Tony Stark one more time, todays evening. But only if you behave! Remember my words! Behave today or your chance is gone. And you better forget him afterwards or you are the reason I force him to forget you. _

_Lots of love my sleeping beauty._

_- C'_

Pepper was caught between two stools. She was relived with the thought of being able to see Tony, her Tony once again, to tell him one last time that she was sorry, explain why she had to marry Christopher and not him and tell him, show that she loved him. But she was afraid what Chris was about today and what he assumed from her, because she had no clue. She'd rather die than marry him, but her death would mean Tony's death, too. And she loved him too much to hurt him or let him die because of her selfish thoughts. She loved him more than her life and that's why she couldn't stop fighting, fighting for him.

A loud bang at the door stopped her train of thoughts.

* * *

**Update will be soon. Hope you liked it at least a bit.  
Check out and stay in line for my new story 'Woods, sea and rain' coming up soon.**

**Please leave a review, even if you didn't like it. Would love it!  
xoxox PP-S**


	18. Defiance

**Guys what's up? Just 4 reviews for Chapter 17? I am wounded :( Well I thought you didn't like it and so I wrote the next one. Just read it and please leave a review. Thank you to ****squirtlepokemon215**** who always leaves a review and to ****ViginaPepperPotts**** who helped me a lot and is always a great inspiration. **

**This is about Peppers way to see Tony again. **

**Still just own Chris and Belle.**

* * *

**Defiance**

The door sprung open and Tony saw Belle swaying towards him. He was still tied up at the chair she forced him to sit at. The room was dark, cold and dump, a spare glimmer of sunlight shone through the dirty and rumpled curtains and slightly illuminated the room. Belle walked over to him and bent down to look into his eyes.

"Oh honey, don't look so sad. It's a wonderful day, the sun shines and you are supposed to be happy with me." Belle's mouth smiled, but her eyes remained cold, hard and cruel. "Tony we love each other. Why don't you see it?"

"You don't know what love is." He growled. "I love Pepper and nothing you say or do will change this."

"Oh my poor, poor Tony. She is engaged now with Chris. She used to use you, she never loved you. She's happy she has moved on. Why don't you do the same?"

"LIE! You are a liar! I know she would never do this to me." He shouted and fought against the bonds.

"Well have a look." Belle pointed towards the screen on the wall and a video came up. It shows the night where Christoph kidnapped Pepper and forced her to agree to marry him. Tony saw that he kissed her and hurt her. He knew Pepper did nothing; Chris obviously forced her to do that. It broke Tony's heart to watch her in such an uncomfortable position. She looked exhausted and the flame that used to burn in her bright ocean blue eyes was gone. She looked lifeless, like Chris had taken her body with him, but not her. She was gone and it broke his heart to see her in this state. He would give his life to never see her like this again, to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. He wanted to kiss her and calm her.

When the video ended he turned his gaze towards Belle again. "You are cruel and a maniac. You don't know what love is. If you'd love me you'd want me to be happy. You just want your revenge for a fault you did, but you're too proud to admit that it was your fault. And now you're just sad that I'm happy and got over you, while you're alone and have no one to love you!"

Belle was about to say something and opened her mouth as Chris entered the room behind her. "Belle we need to talk." He growled with his deep voice.

"You bloody BASTARD! Where is she? What did you do to her? I swear I'm going to kill you!" Tony shouted at him.

"Shut up Stark, otherwise she will pay. Belle we need to talk now." Chris said.

As soon as Belle and Chris shut the door behind them Belle pinned him against the wall.

"What are you up to?" Eyes narrowed and voice full of anger she glared at him. "You was supposed to be on the other side of the country by now with this bitch."

"Careful Isabelle, you're talking about my fiancé. And I'll leave when we have his suits and money and when you've finally killed him. I mean seriously the whole 'Oh Tony I love you so much' –thing is ridiculous. I know, you know and even he knows that's not true. You just want revenge. I'm glad to help you with this, cause he stole my Ginny from me."

She released her grip on him. "Gosh you're such a softy. She is just a girl and she left you because of her " She pointed her fingers in the air to accentuate her statement. " 'Job'. She's a bitch. Don't you see it? Sleeping her way to the top."

"Think what you want to, but I dare you to call her bitch."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Calm down, Chris. So what'cha want?"

"Ginny wants to see him one more time. I don't think it's a good idea, but I think it'll be the perfect pressure for Stark to convince SHIELD to actually give us the things we want, plus it'll hurt him even worse." A small smile appeared on Chris' face at the thought of Tony Stark who's forced to see how another man is getting the love of his pity life.

"What?! Ah, I see your point. You want to take her as a pressure for him. He wants to help her and will convince SHIELD to follow our claims. Alright, bring her up."

* * *

Pepper lay on the floor curled up in a ball, the note from Chris, that she will see Tony in her hands, tears streamed down her cheeks and the new engagement ring on her finger. What Chris didn't know, she hadn't thrown away the ring Tony had given her. She had taken it off, but she had stuck it in her bra, right over her heart. It was secure and right there.

The loud bang made her sit up and she didn't want Chris to see that she'd been crying that's why she whipped her tears away quickly.

As soon as the door flew open, Chris entered, gripped her arm roughly and pulled her up. A sob escaped her lips. Pepper was honestly afraid about what he was up to, but she refused to give him the pleasure to see his effect on her and so she swallow her fear and sobs and snarled at him. "What do you want? I did everything you wanted me to do and you seduced me and locked me up. What else do you want?"

"Whoa babe, calm down. Honey I wanted to talk about our wedding." His tone didn't fit to the statement. It was angry and dangerous, a warning. "But since you aren't interested, fine then you won't get your present." He said through gritted teeth.

Pepper understood that she had to play along otherwise her chance to see Tony would disappear and she'd put him in harm's way. She freed her arm from his hand and placed in on his shoulder. "Sorry Chris, I think the medics are still in my system I don't know what I say. Let's talk about our wedding. I want it as soon as possible. Let's get through this." Her last sentence was just a whisper only to herself, while her other hand lay on her chest, pressing Tony's ring to her heart. Her eyes went close and she turned her head down and looked at her feet while her thoughts went back to the moment he proposed. Her next sentence was meant towards the ring and his owner too, not towards Chris. "I love you. I'll always love you."

"Well, fine." Chris forced her chin up and crashed his lips to hers. She still didn't respond, but he didn't seem to care. "Now to your present: You're allowed to see him, but be careful Potts. One false word, gesture or action and you'll be sorry. Do you understand me?"

Pepper said nothing and turned her eyes away again. Chris gripped her chin in his hands and forced her eyes to meet his. He was angry. She could tell it by his voice and grip. "I asked: DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Walk." He shoved her through the door and up the stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs she saw her. Belle. And she couldn't stand it seeing her there, arrogant, self-confident and totally happy. "YOU! LET HIM GO! You got what you wanted. You have ME! You hurt him, so let him go!" Belle did nothing but laugh at Pepper. "You fucking bloody bitch. You whore, you little, virtuous, invalid, stupid slut. I will kill you. If I ever get out of here I will kill you! You better hide, cause I will NOT rest till I find your sorry, pity ass and send it 100 feet under the hell!" Pepper shouted and the smile disappeared from Belles face.

"You better be careful what you say Potts." Belle spat in her face as she leaned down to her. "I am the one here who decides if you and Tony live or not. I warn you, be careful or all you've ever loved, your friends, your lover every- and anyone will die, because of you. So what were you saying again, I thought I hadn't heard you well."

Angry tears streamed out of Pepper's eyes, but her voice was strong, full of anger and that meant in Pepper's case dangerously calm. "You are a heartless slut. Go to hell." She spat.

"Fine." Belle snarled and looked expecting at Chris and nodded. He got a hold of Peppers arms and fixed her. "I told you better be careful." And with those words she slapped Pepper across the face and kicked her in the stomach.

Pepper coughed and involuntarily curled herself into a ball. The pain was incredible and she knew immediately there was something wrong, besides the kick, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She growled in pain and more tears escaped her eyes. Her mind went dizzy, because of the pain, but she heard Belle as she said, "Next time it'll be your face." before she left and left Pepper with Chris alone again.

"Ginny I'm sorry, but I told you to behave. Maybe you'll learn from that." He said as he let her fall to the ground. "Wait here, I'll see if he's ready for you."

While Chris was away she curled up on the dirty ground and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to ease the pain and to prevent herself from throwing up. But the nausea was too heavy after the kick and she couldn't suppress it any longer. Luckily there was no blood and she hadn't eaten much the last day.

About twenty minutes later Chris eventually returned and pulled her up. "Go. And I just say it one more time: you better BEHAVE now!"

And there he was. Tony.

* * *

**Good? Bad writing? Continue? Leave a review and the next one will be about the temporary reunion and visit between Pepper and Tony that Chris promises Pepper and a surprise.**

**So review PLEASE! *PUPPY DOG FACE* **


	19. MY LIFE

**Thanks for your reviews:) I updated ASAP, but the next chap might take me a bit longer to update. **

**Anyways I'm glad you liked it and here's the next chapter:)**

**You know what I own.  
**

* * *

**MY LIFE**

And there he was. Tony.

He was released from the chair and stood at the other side of the room his back to her. But at his posture she could tell that he was exhausted and sad. Incredibly sad, cause his shoulders shook and it looked like he was crying. And still, as she saw him, her heart seemed to explode in her chest. To see he was alive and not hurt made her heart skip a beat. She wanted so desperately to run to him, throw her into his arms and lost herself in his embrace; forget all the things that had happened. But she knew better, she didn't want him to be harmed like she was. He was her life and she couldn't risk her life to be hurt any further.

So she decided to stay where she was and just talk to him.

"Tony?" She spoke softly and her voice was just above a whisper.

It seemed like time had frozen and his shoulders stopped trembling. He squeezed his eyes shut. He could believe it. Now he was going to hear her voice, too. Dreaming was something he couldn't control, but now, that he was awake he started to hear her voice, too. He thought he was going to be crazy. It was until he heard her again, a bit louder and more clear even closer behind him. "Tony?"

He squeezed his eyes shut again and turned slowly around, afraid that when he opened them there would be no one. But as he opened them there she was. His angel, his purpose, his love and other half. Pepper. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. His life.  
But she looked horrible. Her eyes were blood shot, the right half of her face was hot rod red and you could clearly identify it as a hand-print, on her temple was a small strain of blood and her white blouse was covered in dirt, grease and vomit. She didn't stand straight, her back was bent as to protect her stomach and her arms were slung around her stomach. She looked the same like in the video, but as he caught her eyes the fire seemed to light up again and he could read in her eyes that she was afraid and hurt on the one hand, but happy to see him and that she loved him on the other hand.

"Pepper." He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and as soon as the last letter had left his mouth he practically ran over to her and pulled her in his arms. "Pepper, I thought I'd never see you again. I had no idea. They didn't tell me. What happened to you?" He pulled back a little to look her in the eye.

Tears escaped her eyes quickly and hot as she finally allowed herself to cry and to show her fear as she told him what had happened.

"Shhh… Pepper, it's going to be ok. I know that he forced you to agree to marry him, but I'll rescue you. I'll get you out of here. I promise you we'll get through this. And I will get you a new ring. Calm down. Please calm down, my angel. They won't hurt you again." He took her face in his hands a whipped the tears away.

"Oh Tony, I'm not afraid of my well-being. They threatened to kill you. You have a pill filled with poison in your system and he, Chris can control it. I would never deny my love to you or want to be apart from you, but if it means that it'll save you, I'll do it. God I love you." She started sobbing and Tony bend down to press his lips against hers but she backed away. "No, don't or he will hurt us again. But I – "

Chris opened the door and peaked inside. "Gin, you have one more minute! Get ready."

"Tony I want to give you something so you'll remember me and I want it to be save." She fumbled in her shirt and took out the ring that was hidden there. "Take it. I know SHILED is on your heels, but till they find you I'll be married and I don't know where. Please don't forget me and stay safe and don't try to find me. They have ways to kill you and I want you to live. I hope you can forgive me."

"Pepper, what are you talking about? The ring is yours and I could never forget you and I won't stop searching or even sleep till I find you and till you are by my side again, laying securely in my arms. And Christopher and Isabelle are going to pay to hurt you. I Love You. Never forget this. You are mine and I promise to safe you. You are my life." He embraced her once again while a tear slipped out of his eye.

"Potts, get out, now." Chris said.

Pepper shook her head and nuzzled her nose along his cheek and pressed the ring into his palm while she whispered in to his ear. "It's a tracker. SHIELD installed it in there to find the one who's wearing it. They will find you." She kissed his cheek and whispered once again. "It's you, it has always been you. I love you. From the very first day I loved you Tony Stark. Kick their asses and make me proud. I will always love you, remember that. Goodbye my love." Tony wanted to argue but he was afraid that Chirs would hurt her again if he'd try to protect her or make her stay. But he made the decision to save her no matter what would happen to him, but he couldn't let her hurt again.

A single tear ran down her cheek and Tony kissed it away. "I'm yours." Was all he said and then his lips were on hers and he kissed her as a promise to find her and keep her safe again. She cried and he pulled her in his strong arms, while her arms encircled his waist and then went to his hair. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, their hearts were united again and the connection between their souls was whole again and even stronger than before. They were one.

Even as Chris pushed Tony away and hit his face, they were only physical parted. Their souls were connected, an invisible ribbon like they could hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's feelings.

The feeling of her lips on his was still present and although they had kissed several times it felt like no other kiss they had shared before. He promised himself he would save her, bring her back to him and kill Chris.

* * *

An hour later

He thought about how to save her if he could escape, as suddenly Natasha Romanoff stood in front of him, Belle tied up behind her. "Seems like you've met Pepper. Where is she?" She furrowed her eyebrows and searched for her.

"He took her away. She has to marry him or I will die and she wants to save me. I need to save her, before he got the chance to make her his wife."

"Well luckily for you Stark, the Avengers are invited and the wedding is in three days. Get up, it seems like we have to crash a wedding." She smiled at him and offered her hand to help him up. He gladly took it and looked at Belle.

"'Tasha, could you please look away, I have an open bill to pay." Natasha smirked knowingly and turned her back around so she would not witness Tony's action. Tony looked at Belle, who lay on the floor and he was about to kick into her stomach, but he heard Peppers voice in his head. _**'Kick their asses and make me proud.'**_ She wouldn't be proud if he would be like them and so he thought better of it than to return their actions. Instead he leaned down and growled into her ear. "GO TO HELL."

He then stood up and headed with Natasha towards the SHIELD-HQ.  
They defused the bomb underneath the building and rescued the other avengers.

They had a wedding to crash.

* * *

**Tada. He's safe and now they need to crash the wedding:) **

**Good one or bad? **

**Review and I'll hurry to update.**

**xoxox **

**PP-S**


	20. My wife!

**Woho, Chapter 20! Thanks to all who's still reading this! Thanks for your reviews. On Monday you might get the next chapter if I get enough reviews, so please take the chance and tell me what you think.**

**I apologize for any mistakes, they're all mine :( And don't own one of the Avengers, or Rhodey or Pepper. I only own Chris and the priest :-P**

* * *

**My wife.**

His repulsors glowed and he glared at Chris who was about to kiss Pepper. "NO! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY WIFE! HANDS AWAY YOU JERK!"

oOoOoOo

_6 hours earlier_

Pepper sat on her bed in Chris cellar and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day which was supposed the best day in her life. Her wedding day. The dress was wonderful, off white, lace-trimmed, with a neck holder and a red belt. Her flowers were white and red roses, fitting her belt and the color of her dress, her hair was up and her face was free. In one word she looked stunning.

The perfect dress, the perfect flowers and the perfect hair for what should be the best day in her life, but with the wrong man. So there she sat on her bed, well better to say mattress on the floor and cried on her wedding day.

* * *

_Same time_

Tony was nervous. Today was the day. The day he would free his …, what was she? Was she still his fiancé? Or would she break up with him, because he hadn't saved her earlier? No she loved him and he loved her more than his life. He would free his love and would hold her securely in his arms at the end of the day, that's all that matters to him at the moment.

Everything was prepared and the plan was made. He, Natasha, Rhodey and Steve would go to the wedding and just when the priest would say 'Does anyone object this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace.' Tony would stand up saying he object and then beat the shit out of Chris.

It was a good plan, simple, safe for Pepper and unfortunately easy to distract.

They went through it again and again, listed every detail, looked over the plans of the church and discussed where to place each person.

Tony fiddled with his hands till Rhodey stopped him with placing his own hands over Tony's. "Man, stop that. She'll be safe and everything will go smooth. Believe me." Rhodey smiled reassuring at him and Tony returned it halfheartedly.

"Yeah, you're right." He raised his voice and looked at the rest of the team. "Let's go then, time to crash a wedding. I don't want to miss my commitment." At his words everybody made their way towards the plane.

oOoOoOo

An hour later they had made their way to the church. The Captain and the widow were placed next to the organ. Rhodey waited with Tony downstairs next to the aisle.

As Tony got a glimpse at Chris who came into the room to talk to some relatives, Rhodey nearly had to wrestle him down to calm him. "No Tony! Stick to the plan, Boy. You'll put her in harms way if we fail."

"Right, right. Release me I understand." Tony growled. But as soon Rhodey had released him he turned around and walked out off the door.

"Where're you going?" Rhodey hissed.

"I need to find Pepper, to tell not to be afraid and that we're here."

"No, Tony you put her in danger. Come back."

"Sorry Rhodes. I need this and I know she needs this too. I can tell you she is scared and frustrated as hell and I am the one to ease her pain." With this he rounded the corner and stood in a hallway with 6 white doors, all closed. He needed to be careful if he wanted to find her, but since there was no one else in this hallway he walked though it and pressed his ear carefully on every single door, trying to hear anything that sounded like Pepper.

Finally, as he pressed his ear to the last door, he heard sniffles and sobs. He tried to open the door, but the handle just wouldn't turn. He knocked carefully, trying not to startle her and whispered. "Pepper? Honey, are you there?"

"Tony? Tony is that you? Please get me out of here, I'm locked." She said and he could hear by the tone her voice had, that she cried. It broke his heart to hear her cry and locked away from him, again.

"Pepper, listen to me. You'll get out off there. We will release you. Honey, don't worry, you'll be safe. I love you, sunshine."

"Are you alone? How did you escape?" She asked this time her voice was steadier.

"Natasha saved me. She, the Captain and Rhodey are with me. We have a plan; it's going to be alright. I have to leave now, but please Pepper trust me, I promise to get you out of this situation." He heard her whimper to not leave her, but he needed her to stick to the procedure. "Pepper, please, trust me. I need you to get along with the plan. So just go out there and try to get along with the ceremony we will step up at the right moment."

"Alright." Came her soft response.

He was half through the hallway again, back towards the main room as a door opened and someone punched him the face and locked him in this room.

* * *

The folding-doors opened in front of her and the crowd rose for the bride. She walked down the aisle towards the altar where Christopher was waiting for her.

While she tried to walk as slow as she could, not that she wanted to draw this moment out, because she didn't enjoy it at all, instead she searched for Natasha, Steve, Rhodey and Tony as she weakly smiled at random people she didn't even know.

There was no way to emerge this situation any longer, so she eventually made her way to Chris and stood by his side, rejecting his eyes and touch. Now that she stood with her back to the room she steadily looked at the floor and didn't listen to the priest, hoping the plan Tony had come up with would come in handy soon.

"Christopher Benter, would you take this woman to your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked. "Say 'I do.'"

"I do." Chris smirked.

"Virginia Potts, would you take this man to your lawful wedded man? Say 'I do.'"

"No." Pepper breathed out. Chris' hand found the back of her neck and pressed that it hurt her while he growled into her ear.

"Try again, Ginny! We have Stark. His try to release you was ridiculous."

Her breath hitched in her throat, the fear she felt was unbearable and she couldn't answer. So instead she just nodded while a single tear ran down her cheek, her eyes glued to the bottom.

The rings were already exchanged and Chris had said his vow. Pepper never spoke a word along the ceremony.

"Does anyone object this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace." But no-one spoke no one tried to interrupt the silence.

Fear and desperation overran her mind. This was Tony's keyword. The moment he or one of his allies should say a word, but there was just silence. '_God Tony, where are you? You promised it. Tony, please! Help.' _She thought desperate.

But when she heard the following words she knew it was too late.

"… I pronounce you to man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

_**BOOOOM**_

Just as Chris was about to kiss her, the doors busted with a loud bang and there was Warmachine, his guns pointed in several directions, the black widow her guns pointed at Chris and Captain America, who looked entirely ready to beat an enemy with his shield.

Pepper gasped wondering where Tony was, but then she heard the familiar sound of AC/DC 'Shoot to thrill' bursting through the speakers and the sound of Iron Man flying. And there he was. Repulsors ready to fire, several missiles about to explode too and his entire arsenal of weapons directed at Chris he landed infront of them in his famous pose, one knee and fist smashed on the ground with a loud 'clong'.

As Chris came to his senses he went to bend down again.

Tony growled in rage and his repulsors glowed while he glared at Chris who was about to kiss Pepper. "NO! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY WIFE! PUT YOUR HANDS AWAY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Beating the hell out of Chris? What do you think? Please use the opportunity to use this little box below; I'd love them, even if they are critical. Thank you.**

**P.S.: Stay in touch for Woods, sea and rain. It'll be not long for an update.**

**Xoxox PP-S**


	21. SING

**Hi everyone:) It took me a lifetime to write this chapter, but there was so many questions to answer for me how I want to continue. Kill Chris, arrest him, shall Pepper kick ass or just the avengers, consequences for Pepper? All of those.  
Well again just let yourself getting surprised and I hope you'll like it. There will be more chapters if you like it, but it could also be that last one. It's up to you.  
**

**So please leave a review and I'd like to say thank you again for the amount I already got. **

**Disclaimer: I own only Chris, the rest belongs to marvel and Stan Lee, who is amazing!**

* * *

**S.I.N.G.**

"That's it. I have enough of you shit." Chris growled and got a hold of Pepper's hair and pulled on it. "You better put your weapons down or I will hurt her very badly!" With his last words he took a knife out of his jacket and hold it against Pepper's throat, threatening to kill her. Part of the guests screamed and all of them got up and headed out, afraid of being part of the battle which was about to come.

"No. Guys do what he says. I can't risk her being hurt." Tony turned his head towards the Avengers. Re-turning to Chris he spoke directly to him. "You don't want her. You want my money and suits and fame and god knows what else. But please, don't hurt her and set her free, you can have all what I own, but please do not hurt her."

"Tony, please. Help me, you promised it." Pepper cried and fought against Chris grip on her, but he just cut her off by hissing in her ear a loud 'shhhh'.

"It's okay honey. I'll do anything and everything in my power." The sincerity in his voice faded as he spoke to Chris again. "I…I give you an exchange: Her for me. You can kill me or force me to anything, but please let her go."

"No Stark, she will suffer like me for leaving me. She has to feel the same way like I did as she left me. I don't want your money or suits or anything. I want my revenge, cold and plain. Now I have her again and she will suffer until she'll eventually fall in love with me again."

"Okay, but I want to talk to her one last time. Is it okay with you?" Tony asked and slowly walked closer.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but careful what you say!"

So Tony stripped his suit off and slowly walked closer and bent down to whisper to Pepper, who was still in Chris hands. "Pepper, I love you. You know what I promised you. I will keep it." He then stretched again and looked fully at her, fear and hurt in the eyes of both. "I always remember the first movie we watched as a pair. It was Miss Undercover. We just started dating again and decided to take things slow. But your head lay on my chest while I caressed your back and stroke your hair. God I love your hair. And I remember the time you turned around in the end of the movie and looked at me – it was the scene where the two main characters kiss each other eventually - you just smiled at me and whispered 'finally' and then you kissed me, lightly, just a peck, but that was the moment I realized I'm head over heels in love with you, cause it shot through my entire body. I didn't get what happened in this movie, because I was caught up in your smile and laugh and your eyes sparkled every time you laughed. Tough I'll never forget you favorite scene where you asked me, giggling, if I ever had a similar situation. I swear you remember that. And you said that will be always our way to figure things out from now on." He smiled at her and stated to walk back towards his suit, but he noticed the look in Pepper's eyes. She got the hint.

Pepper watched Tony as he walked back to his thought and knew she had to wait till he was suited again to act and start Tony's plan.

"Chris? I'm uncomfortable. I'm not asking to let me go, I know Tony moved on over me now, so there's no reason for me to try to get free, but can we just shift a bit please?" She asked with a steady voice.

Chris was satisfied with Tony's and her reaction and agreed to move her so she stood in front of him, back pressed against his body. He even removed the knife from her throat but hold her tight against him. That was Pepper's moment to act. She remembered the scene Tony referred earlier to: Sandra Bullock demonstrated a self defending-technique she named S.I.N.G. So Pepper moved fast and rammed her elbow into Chris stomach, exactly hitting solar-plexus, she then stepped his foot with her heel, throw her fist hard over her shoulder and victoriously hit his nose and heard it crack. Chris growled out in pain, tears shot in his eyes and he released Pepper to touch his bleeding, broken nose. Pepper used this opportunity to turn around and face her captor. "Ehm, Christopher, I tell you what. You suck and Tony would never back away so easily. Go to hell." She spat in his face and kicked his groin with all her force.

Chris coughed and collapsed in front of her on the floor. "You stupid bitch! How dare could you?"

"Oh SHUT UP! You captive me for weeks! You treated and tortured me horribly!" While Pepper talked Chris managed to stand up again and walked towards her.

"You mother-fucking, little, dizzy blonde. I'll kill you!"

"NO!" Tony suddenly shouted. "Don't you dare try to touch her one more time again! Bastard." He rushed forward in his Iron Man suit and fired his aims against Chris, but Chris managed to avoid his repulsors while the bullets and missiles only ricocheted at the floor and the walls around him. "I make you pay and suffer for what you did to Pepper! DIE!"

"Tony, NO!" Natasha and the Cap yelled simultaneously at him. "He's not worth it."

"He tried to kill Pepper." Tony shouted back.

"Tony, no. Please. You are better than him. Don't you remember? 'Make me proud.'" He turned around and saw Pepper right behind him. He knew she was right and he put his hands down.

"You are right. I am better than him and I want to make you proud for the rest of my life. I love you."

No-one recognized the gun Chris took and he fired at Tony's suit. That was the worst idea he ever had, because the bullet ricocheted so hard that it hit his own head and he died immediately. Chris fell facedown to the ground and never moved again.

Pepper, who saw him fall gasped and started to cry. Tony quickly stripped down his suit and headed towards her to catch her up. "Shhh, sweetheart it's alright. I'm here, you are save now. No-one will harm you again." He kissed her head and scooped her up. "I love you so much Virginia." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly Pepper breathed in very hard and hissed in pain. She moaned and cried out loud. None of them knew what happened and why Pepper was in pain until red drops dropped on the floor and her white dress began to soak some blood.

"Oh, god. Blood. Tony there is blood!" Natasha said in disbelieve.

He noticed that Pepper looked, if this was possible even paler and started to lost consciousness. "No, Pepper. What's wrong? Stay awake. Are you shot, Honey? Answer!" The thoughts and possibilities started to spin in his head and he couldn't stand any longer, so he got down on the ground and placed her in his lap.

"I'm not shot." She managed to choke out in a weak voice that was filled with pain. "I'm in pain, Tony. I'm so so sorry that you get to know it this way, but I think I am…I…I was pre…" With this she lost consciousness and lay limp in his arms.

"Pepper? Come on wake up. Jarvis! Check her, what's wrong?" He asked his AI through his headset, panick filled his voice.

"Sir, it seems that Miss Potts has a miscarriage. She needs to see a doctor immediately, but she's not in danger of life at the moment. Medics are already alerted and will arrive in one minute and 26 seconds."

"She, she was pregnant?" Tony asked in disbelieve.

"Mr Stark, I am so sorry." Steve said and sat down next to him, caressing his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll get through this."

"Come on Steve, we'll wait for the police and for the rest of the Shield team outside." Natasha said as the ambulance arrived and the paramedics started to undress and check on Pepper further before they drove her and Tony to the hospital.

* * *

12 hours later

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Tony fast asleep next to her in a chair holding her hand. Her belly still hurt but she felt not that faint anymore. She knew she had a miscarriage. She didn't know she was pregnant till the moment Chris kicked her and she felt an unfamiliar pain in her womb she never felt before. Combined with a few times of morning sickness before her captivity, which she has related to stress, she counted one and one together and knew she was pregnant.

'_Well not anymore Pepper.'_ She thought to herself. She felt sick. Not because she had lost her child, but because she didn't felt that sorry for her loss and she felt no mental pain. She felt guilty for feeling relieved to be safe again and unharmed, she felt guilty for feeling no pain for losing a part of her and Tony. She felt guilty for feeling nothing. Was she sick? Did she become a lunatic like Chris or Bell? What was wrong with her?

Tony stirred next to her and looked at her. "Hey." He said carefully.

"Hey." She smiled back. "Did I… I lost it, didn't I?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, you were pregnant, but the bastard literally kicked it out of your body. Pepper, I am so sorry." He said sincerely and cupped her cheek with his hand. Pepper jumped a bit at the sudden touch and back away a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you. How do you feel?"

"I am fine. Don't be sorry. It's okay. I never saw myself as a mother. I'm just upset that I never got the chance to get a reason to think about being a mother. I'm not sad, Tony. Is that weird? I think if the time is right we might become parents and if not then it'll be just us two." She smiled at him, hoping not to sound too crazy.

"So you actually consider an iron-baby?" He smiled at her.

"Like I said, genius: When the time is right I'd love to have a mini-version of us running around the house. But if there is no chance to get children, then I'll be okay with it, too. So let's not worry about this now. When can I go home?" She said warily.

Tony tried to reach for her hand but Pepper pulled away again. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just a bit too much for my head to process at the moment. I am fine. I just want to leave." She looked away and refused to meet his eyes.

"The doc said we can leave as soon as you are awake, but we have to check you in a few days."

Pepper stood up and dressed into sweatpants and a shirt that Tony brought her and headed for the door. Tony followed her. He didn't try to reach for her hand again, though he was dying to kiss and hold her, but he didn't want to press the topic. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Last Chapter? Or shall I continue? But be warned, if I continue the next chapter will be written to the song 'Just give me a reason' by P!nk. So a bit more drama, but in the end of this story there will be a happy end.  
So what'cha say? Let me know and stay in touch for Woods, sea and rain which will be updated the next days.**

**xoxox PP-S**


	22. Not broken just bent

**Shout out for review number 150 IRONM4NSWAG. **

**Thanks for your great support for this FF. I love it so much! Well here is the next chapter and like I said to 'just give me a reason' by P!nk. Enjoy and review please:)**

**Still own nothing.**

* * *

**Not broken just bent  
**

They arrived at home and Pepper went directly to bed. It was only midday, but Tony realized that she may need some time to recover and sort things out. Hell, she just returned from weeks of captivity, torture and mental plus physical pain. And on top of the cherry pie she had a miscarriage. Tony admired her for being so strong; she had shared no tear since she was free and showed no signs of being broken.  
But her response when he touched her and the lack of emotions on the miscarriage worried him.  
Normally Pepper was open to him and said how she felt, she'd get lost in his eyes and would melt in his smell, but now she barely looked at him let alone spoke more than three words to him. All he get as an answer was 'I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be alright soon.'

So when she left and headed for their bedroom, shutting the door behind her he went to the workshop and did what he knew best: he tinkered. But still his mind wasn't focused on its task.  
"J, show me Pepper, please."

The video-feed showed her in their bed, watching a movie. Tony couldn't help but wonder if she needed anything so he decided to look after her.

After five hours of thinking, Pepper heard the knock on her door and was split in her emotions. On the one hand she was happy that Tony came to look after her, to have him around, but although she just wanted to be alone. She knew now why she felt so guilty and the realization shocked and scared her.

Tony entered the room slowly. "Hey Pepper. Are you alright? You need to eat something."

"I'm fine. Yeah I am hungry. What do you think of ordering some Chinese food?" She asked with small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Sure. You take what you always take?" He asked and she nodded. "Jarvis? Order our normal Chinese food, please." He sat carefully down next to her and looked at her. "So what do we watch?"

Her eyes never left the screen, but she smiled. "Kiss and kill, with Kathrine Heigl and Ashton Kutsher. I don't like him but I do love her."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

As their food arrived they ate in silence and half way through the fifth movie they watched, Tony fell asleep.  
The end credits rolled over the screen and Pepper turned it off. The room was only illuminated by his RT and she looked at him. She felt guilty that she couldn't tell him what was wrong with her, but it scared her what she thought, so how would he react?  
And still the man who lay beside her was the best that ever happened to her. From the first day on he had her heart. They had seen each other in their worst times and as he had saved her she'd felt like she was fixed again. Pepper was never sure of herself but with every graze, kiss and touch he fixed her doubts, bruises and parts of her she hated. She felt whole again.

He mumbled something in his sleep. "Pepper, no... Need to be save. Can't do this anymore. Go away... No."  
As she heard those words she was afraid. He had never said those things before and never, if he had said them in regard to her. Would he leave her because he can't handle her behavior at the moment?

Her walls were fully up now. If he intended to leave her he should do it now. If he couldn't handle their relationship anymore he should just tell her. Things couldn't get any worse. 'Tell me that you've had enough of our love.' She thought.

She didn't know when she started to cry. She just didn't know what to feel any more. She felt guilty for Chris' death, for not being able to satisfy him and offering him the live and love he requested and she felt guilty for feeling this way. Pepper knew it was wrong, but she couldn't open herself to Tony with those thoughts.

He woke by hearing her sobs and was wide awake. "Pepper what's up?" He tried to reach for her and hug her, but she jumped at his touch.

"I...I can't. No don't touch me. I'll go." She cried and ran out of their room into the nearest guest room and slammed the door shut, bursting into heavy tears. Her back slid along the door till her butt reached the ground and she hugged her knees to her chest.

Tony followed her and knocked softly at the door. "Pepper? I'm sorry, I don't understand... What's up? Why can't I touch you?"

"Go away." She sobbed. "Please leave me alone."

"Hey I thought we are alright again? I thought that we were fine. Talk to me." He bagged and mirrored her position on his side of the door.

"We had everything, Tony. My life lies in shards on the ground in front of me. I lost everything." The sobs shook her body.

He wanted to sooth her and take her in his arms. "My dear, that's not true. We still have everything. Don't worry, it's just in your mind."

"But Tony it happened. And I can't sleep. I have nightmares."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same. You do have nightmares? I can make it better, but then I need to see you. Would you open the door now and let me hold you?" He asked carefully and softly, desperately trying not to scare her further away. "We can wrap ourselves up in bed and just talk. What do you think?"

"I...I can't. I feel guilty for his dead and for his situation. It's my fault he turned into what he was. I was a monster over the last weeks."

Tony felt like a baseball bat had hit his skull. The air between them was cold and it felt like Pepper had took their love away and all what was left in their bedroom were empty sheets and memories of happier times together. He just didn't know what to do. Tony had heard about some symptoms that victims might show after captivity which were like Pepper's. The victim feels guilt for the captor and for leaving him and it sometimes even fall in love with him. Maybe she just processed the last weeks for the best, but worst case she had the Stockholm-syndrome. Tony prayed that Pepper didn't suffer the last.

"Tony? Am I crazy? Will get okay again? I am so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't apologize Pepper. None of this is your fault." He said back, cheek pressed against the wood of the door.

"I don't want to feel this way and I don't want you to feel bad because of me. I feel rusty and old." The voice she spoke with was faint and sounded broken.

"Pepper I'll fix it. We will fix it for us." He said to sooth her.

He managed to reassure her a bit, but another thought came in her mind. "Do you think we'll get through this? Is our love really enough? Tony this is so complicated. What if you can't handle me, my behavior? I'm afraid of losing you, but I can't blame you for anything. But otherwise I know how you were before Afghanistan and what if you start to drink again and…"

"Pepper, it's not as bad as it seems. You will recover and I will be always by your side. Don't doubt anymore, pretty please." The door clicked and Tony heard Pepper shuffle away from it. He pushed it open and went inside.

Pepper sat on the foot of the bed and silent tears ran down her cheek. "I want to believe you. But I need a purpose and a proof to know you're right. I need a reason to move on, a little bit is already enough. I feel so fragile and guilty that I hurt you and that I hadn't trust you. Please show me that I am not broken. I know I love you, but I can't show it. It's like I need to re-learn to love you."

Tony reached for her and slowly touched her shoulder. Her body didn't respond and she accepted the touch without hesitation. By acknowledging this he took her in his arms and she cried her heart out into his shoulder. "Pepper. Virginia, here's your proof. You don't back away anymore. We both have scars on our bodies, soul and hearts and only the stars know what the future brings, but we're not broken. Yes we are bent, but we'll figure this out and we will learn to love again. You will learn to love again, because I've never stopped loving you and I will never stop loving you. You're all I have, remember?"

She managed a smile and looked at him. "Yes, we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again." She leaned in and kissed him carefully on his lips, it was tender, soft and slow.

As he pulled back he saw that the twinkle in her eyes returned slowly, but he noticed that she looked tired as hell. "We should sleep a bit. Just lay down, I'll be downstairs."

She nodded and lay back against the cushions. Tony stood and moved to the door.

"Tony? Can you stay? I want you by my side." She looked like a ten-year old asking for her favorite cookie and patted the spot beside her.

"Sure." He smiled at her and climbed next to her under the sheets. "This bed is smaller than ours." He chuckled as Pepper rested her head on his chest.

"Oh shut up Tony."

"Pepper?" He asked his voice serious.

Her eyes was closed, but she answered. "Yes, Tony?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do you still want to marry me? I still have your ring."

She finally looked up at him and smiled. "I'd love to."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the crown of her head and closed his eyes. He whispered. "I love you."

And just before Pepper went to the land of dreams and bliss: "Not broken just bent."

* * *

**Phew, I hope you liked it. Pepperony again? So shall I continue? Leave a review, please.**

**Xoxox PP-S**


	23. This Weekend?

**I don't know what happened that I haven't updated in weeks. Sorry 'bout that. This one is pretty short but I didn't want you to wait any longer. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**So here's the next chapter sorry for mistakes. R&R**

* * *

**This weekend?**

A few weeks after she accepted his proposal for the second time, Pepper felt entirely better. The single low in this few weeks was the message that the loss of their baby influenced Peppers ability to become pregnant again. She and Tony were shocked at first, they wanted to have children and Pepper cried, but they talked about other possibilities to become parents some day.

One day Tony ran excitedly into the living room: "Pepper, Pepper. Guess what."

"What Tony?" Pepper asked annoyed, because she had a lot of work to do. She glanced over her laptop at him. Tony waved a few papers in front of her nose.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No I have no idea." She sighed and shook her head from right to left. "A new suit?"

"Nope. Try again." He smirked and sat down next to her.

"Tony, I don't have time for your games." She brushed her bangs away from her face and shot him a glare. He just kept on smiling. She sighed again. "A new house?"

"Better."

"A billion dollar contract?"

He pouted at that. "Pepper, I'm hurt. Something I'd die for to have."

"A new car?"

"Ouch. A car? Pep, come on."

"Don't call me 'Pep'. Tony I have no idea."

His look changed to a very serious expression. He was half afraid all they'd gone through together meant nothing to her anymore. "Pepper, Virgina." Now she knew he was serious. "I love you and you are so important for me. I can't wait to marry you and that you'll be entirely mine. I'm still so sorry for our loss…"

"Me too." She interrupted and looked at the floor. Te took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb.

"You looked so fragile and hurt and I couldn't do anything to ease your pain. I never wanted to be a parent. Hell I never wanted to get married, let alone have a relationship. It all changed when I met _**you**_. I love _you_, I want _you_ by my side for the rest of my life and I want to raise a child with _you._"

Tears ran down her cheek now. She wanted that too, but the incident with Chris had taken her chances to become a mother some day. "I want this too, Tony. I love you, but how do you want to make it happen?"

He still had her hand in his and brushed her cheek with his other. As she still refused to look him in the eye and the tears continued to roll down her face, his hand cupped her chin gently and forced her head to turn upwards so he could meet her eyes eventually. "Do you remember the promise I gave you? I promised you to make you a mother someday, no matter what it takes. This is how I honor this. Those are papers for an adoption. Pepper, let's adopt a baby."

Pepper gasped at his words a more tears escaped his eyes. "Are are you serious?" she asked through tears.

"More than ever. Are you happy?" He asked and whipped her now happy-tears away with his thumb as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, Tony. Yes. I am happy." She smiled and kissed him softly.

They parted after several minutes and a few stolen kisses, his hand on her cheek while hers rested on his chest. She pressed her forehead to his and breathed deep.

"So let's talk about the adoption." He smiled and took out the papers to go through them.

They talked about if they wanted a baby girl or a baby boy. Whether they wanted an American child or adopt a kid from a country which is poorer than the US, whether they wanted a new born and raise it from day one or a child from protectory.

"I want to raise our girl from the first day. I want to be there when she is born and I want to know her mother. Oh Tony, let's get her involved in the life of her child." She said after they decided they wanted a girl.

"Why? You'll be her mom, Pepper." Tony said sternly.

"Yeah I'll be her mom, but I don't want to lie to her and she should know who her mother is, if the mother wants this, too." Pepper said and smiled at him. "I just want to offer our child the best we can give her. I know how it feels to lose a child and never get the chance to know it and I don't want to force anyone else to feel this pain."

"Honey I'm just afraid that she would take our child away again." Tony said.

"She won't. And besides we need to fill in the formulary and wait for a fitting person to choose us. Then we can start to worry. For the moment let's just be happy."

"Okay Pepper." He said and got that certain twinkle in his eyes.

They filled in the contract with their dates and just as Tony reached the last side he nearly dropped the papers. "Pepper?"

"Yes?" He grinned this famous Tony Stark grin and she looked suspicious.

"Oh Pepper." He crawled forward till he had her leaned back against the cushions and rested his weight on his elbows. "Before we're able to do anything…" He leaned down to kiss her.

"Yes?" She asked and it needed her entire self-control not to kiss him senseless and carry him to the bedroom.

"This moment is perfect…" He slurred against her lips, not kissing them but brushing them. "We need to be married to be legitimated to adopt a child." He kissed her lightly and for less than a second. "Let's get married and have a long honeymoon, wedding night just us two the island. We'll enjoy our last free-time without a little toddler running around."

Pepper closed the gap and kissed him, long, hard and passionate. She pulled away as she starved from oxygen and looked at him.

"Let's marry this weekend." He whispered and went back to kissing her.

She replied eagerly, but as his words sank in she gasped, shoved him away and jumped to her feet. "This weekend? There is so much to organize for me." She now ran around like a squirrel and collected her laptop along with her phone. "I need to call the bouquet-store, the tailor, Natasha, my family…" Muttering to herself she left the room and left a dumfounded Tony on the couch.

"I thought we were having a moment." He said more to himself than to Jarvis, who was listening.

* * *

**Woods sea and rain will be updated today or tomorrow, too. Please leave a review. That would make me very happy. **

**Xoxox PP-S**


End file.
